Oscuro regreso
by ImAmTheDeathAngel
Summary: El Señor de las Tinieblas ha caído, y con él la Segunda Guerra Mágica. La población mágica está segura otra vez, y el 'Trío de oro' ha regresado todo a la normalidad. Solo que, como dicen, el mal nunca descansa, y las fuerzas oscuras vuelven a la vida en silencio, confiando en la astucia de los Mortífagos vivos y fieles, y las dos pequeñas promesas.
1. Prólogo

-¿Qué hacemos con la niña, mi señor?-Preguntó la mujer, profiriendo ligeras admiraciones de respeto ante la presencia de la voz de su amo.

-Prepárenla bien, la necesito cuanto antes, igual que al niño-Contestó la voz fría, que no era más que una simple voz- Ya saben cuál es la misión que se les ha asignado.

-El niño aún no nace-Repuso el hombre de cabellos rubios, en tono respetuoso, pero apremiante; sabía que no podía mantenerlos ahí más de 10 minutos sin que el conjuro sufriese daños permanentes, o que, lo que era mucho peor, se enterara el ministerio.

-Cuando nazca-Replicó a su vez la voz fría, con un deje de molestia ante la interrupción totalmente innecesaria-, espero que empieces apenas puedan recordar los entrenamientos; mucho antes de los 11- Añadió, antes de que el ligero hilillo que conectaba la voz con el mundo de los vivos se sacudiese y él desapareciera.

El rubio casi pudo sentir la expresión consternada de la mujer ante la desaparición de su señor. Esbozó una muy ligerilla sonrisa ante la idea.

-Llevará tu apellido-Le dijo a la mujer, que no respondió de ningún modo ante aquello.

Se sabía perfectamente que lo que menos quería esa mujer eran hijos, y esa pequeña no representada en ningún modo la excepción. Pero habían sido órdenes, y ella las había cumplido, igual que todas las otras órdenes.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame?-Agregó el rubio, apresurando el momento de la partida de 'la voz' de la mujer.

-No me importa-Contestó ésta a su vez, sin ninguna inflexión presente en la voz- Puedes llamarla como te plazca.

El rubio volvió a extender un pequeñísimo amago de sonrisa con la idea que se le había levantado.

-Podríamos llamarla como ella-Sugirió, sin poder evitar que la 'sonrisa', si se le podía llamar así, se extendiese un poco más- Pero, se llamará Azkarahi.


	2. Llegada

Scorpius Malfoy no pudo evitar echar una discreta mirada en dirección a la izquierda. Primer año en Hogwarts; había una mezcla de expectación y regocijo que maldijo en su estómago; se le había enseñado que no podía dejar que ninguna clase de emoción le provocase nada.

A Azkarahi eso siempre le había salido, ella nunca parecía inmutarse ni parecer afectada por nada, a pesar de tener solo un año más que él; en cambio, a Scorpius, siempre se le habían aflorado las emociones como si llevara lo que sentía escrito en la frente. Volvió a maldecir.

A la izquierda, se encontraba Harry Potter, y, como su padre los llamaba en casa, el 'Trío de Maricas' con sus hijos. Eran un montón de críos. Azkarahi ya había entrado a los vagones, pero le había dicho en cual estaría, así que no se preocupaba. Volvió la mirada al frente y se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

-No los mires, Scorpius-Fue lo que dijo, de todas maneras.

No sabiendo qué hacer y después de al menos unos treinta abrazos por parte de su madre, se despidió con la mano y entró al tren. Dirigió los pasos por el lugar en donde, hace 20 minutos, Azkarahi le había dicho que estaría.

Como era un año mayor que él, ella había entrado al colegio el año anterior. Estaba en Slytherin, como todos esperaban que estuviera. Azkarahi era condenadamente perfecta, y no podía mentir diciendo que eso no le provocaba envidia.

Al menos, todo el mundo la consideraba perfecta. En casa, siempre aprendía todo lo que se le imponía, y era mucho mejor bruja que la mayoría de las personas adultas que trabajaban en el Ministerio de la Magia. Había recibido la marca ese verano por eso.

En el colegio, también todos creían que era perfecta. Era inteligente, bonita, atenta, persuasiva, y… Bueno, no sabía cómo describirlo de otra manera, pero era encantadora. Conocía la manera de hacer que las personas se le adhirieran por su encanto. Era una cualidad antinatural, que Scorpius creía firmemente que se había asegurado con magia.

'Es una buena mortífaga', se dijo Scorpius a sí mismo, maldiciendo. Él no lo era; se le había dicho siempre que era blanducho. En cambio ella, con toda su 'perfección', su capacidad de aprendizaje y su capacidad de atraer a las personas y hacer que ellas la siguieran tal como si estuviesen bajo el maleficio Imperio, era lo que su padre, y el Señor Oscuro en general quería obtener con ambos.

Llegó al compartimiento y abrió la puerta sin mucho ánimo, y se encontró a una cómoda Azkarahi con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, las piernas estiradas a lo largo de dos asientos, y con una picazón bíblica sobre el brazo izquierdo. Se sentó en la hilera de asientos en frente de ella.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa con el brazo?-Preguntó Scorpius en mal tono, aún molesto con ella por ser perfecta.

-No es como si me hubiesen grabado algo a fuego en el brazo y ahora tenga que usar unas estúpidas pulseras enormes para disimularlo-Masculló Azkarahi, aún encerrada de cabeza en rascarse el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Eso es porque eres zurda-Se limitó a contestar Scorpius.

Ella no le contestó. Le devolvió la mirada de aquellos inescrutables ojos oscuros, esos que le habían quedado oscuros desde que se había marcado. A pesar de las pullas por la marca, sabía lo orgullosa que ella estaba de estar marcada; orgullosa de en lo que se había convertido. Estaba igual de orgullosa que lo que estaría si a él también lo hubiesen considerado apto para la marca.

Desde luego, no era así. Pero se dijo que eso no era culpa de Azkarahi, así que no tenía que estar molesto con ella.

-¿Crees que…-Comenzó Scorpius; desgraciadamente, Azkarahi jamás llegó a saber qué creía o no, porque una cabeza de desgarbados cabellos pelirrojos se asomó por la puerta.

-Weasley-Escuchó decir a Azkarahi entre dientes, en un tono evidentemente venenoso.

-¿Y esta quién es?-Intervino otra vez Scorpius, con las cejas fruncidas; no le parecía conocerla de ningún lado.

-Rose Weasley-Le respondió Azkarahi, en tono despectivo- Me temo que se equivocó de compartimiento, porque me…-Vio cómo su tía, adquiría una mueca de asco- repugna pensar que me confundió con su sucia familia.

-Y a mí sucia familia le repugna pensar que algún día yo pudiera confundirte con ellos, sanguijuela- La cabeza pelirroja se asomó con el cuerpo entero, y le devolvió una mueca indignada a la cara de asco de la 'sanguijuela'.

Azkarahi ni siquiera hizo ademán de moverse de su asiento. Simplemente, esbozó una ligerilla sonrisa burlona, pero sus ojos siguieron reflejando todo el desprecio que sentía por la chica que estaba de pie en la puerta. Definitivamente, algo en la macabra calma de su tía hizo que Rose Weasley comenzase a adquirir lentamente un color rosáceo propio de alguien demasiado molesto.

Scorpius sonrió. Notó que ser amigo, o en este caso sobrino, de Azkarahi le había llevado el paraíso. Le encantaba chinchar chiquillos estúpidos; los Weasley eran, indudablemente, carne sagrada para molestar.

Decidió que era momento de intervenir.

-Pero qué color de cabello más mono, Weasley, por Merlín- Clavó la mirada con la niñita pelirroja con aspecto de gruñona de la puerta- ¿Te prendiste fuego estas vacaciones, o algo por el estilo?-Le guiñó un ojo descuidadamente a la pequeña pelirroja bien plantada en el umbral.

-Las puntas se llevaron la peor parte –Intervino Azkarahi, que aún gozaba de su cómoda posición entre dos asientos- Mírala, es como si hubiese intentado quemárselo, y hubiese salido mal.

Rose Weasley ya tenía un color peligrosamente rojo, pero Azkarahi no parecía asustada, así que Scorpius no vio tampoco ningún motivo para estarlo. Una sonrisa astuta tiró de sus comisuras, lista para enviarle mal ánimo a la pequeña Weasley ahí parada.

-Seguramente, no sabes quién es mi madr…-La pequeña pelirroja, que era el nombre que había adoptado esa chica para Scorpius, hizo el amago de intento de comenzar a sermonear, pero Azkarahi levantó una mano y le enseñó la palma abierta a la chiquilla, en señal de inminente 'Cállate'. La niñita no tardó en dejar de hablar.

-Sé quién es tu madre-Azkarahi profirió un leve resoplido de aburrimiento, y bajó la mano que había usado para detener el pregonamiento de la Weasley- Hermione Granger, o Weasley, no sé qué carajos sea ahora; una sangresucia asquerosa-Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír ante el énfasis malicioso agregado a las palabras 'Sangresucia asquerosa'- No le tengo ningún miedo, ni ningún respeto a ti por eso-Concluyó Azkarahi, y volvió a reclinar la cabeza contra la ventana.

-Lárgate-Scorpius se sintió en la obligación de agregar algo.

Vio como la Weasley salía y como cerraba el compartimiento tras de sí de un portazo. Seguramente, se había equivocado. Seguro sería un buen día, si había tenido la coincidencia de toparse con esa imbécil incluso sin ni siquiera haber llegado al colegio.

"Todo va a estar bien, Albus", le había asegurado su padre antes de subirse al expreso de Hogwarts. En ese preciso momento, sí que le había creído, pero ahora, en los botes de camino al colegio, sentía como si las tripas rogaran escapar de su estómago.

James y Dominique iban a entrar a segundo, igual que Lucy; Fred a sexto, Victoire a quinto y Molly a tercero; Teddy ya había salido el año anterior. Ahora era su turno de entrar; Lily se había quedado en casa con Hugo y Louis aunque había lloriqueado como nadie.

Según le parecía, también había avistado a Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, los hijos de una amiga de su padre y que, si no se equivocaba, iban a hacer tercero.

Casi toda su familia era de Gryffindor. James había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor el año anterior también. Se le revolvían las tripas de una manera increíble al pensar lo que podía suceder si es que él no salía seleccionado en Gryffindor.

O si acabase en Slytherin. Aunque estuviese con Dominique, eso, sin lugar a dudas, sería un gran castigo para el pobre Albus Severus Potter. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que no sería así, que pertenecía, como todos sus parientes, a Gryffindor.

Los minutos eran un borrón extraño de tiempo, y también podía ver como Rose, su prima, se ponía nerviosa. Como todos los chicos en los botes se ponía nerviosos, en realidad.

De todos modos, no importaba donde estuviera, porque estaría en Hogwarts. Aunque deseaba fervorosamente ser de Gryffindor, Hogwarts era Hogwarts, y la casa que fuese valía el precio.

También soñaba con jugar Quiddich, aunque ese año, desgraciadamente, no podía. Pero al menos, tenían lecciones de vuelo, aunque él ya sabía volar en escoba. Su padre y su madre jugaban Quiddich desde pequeños, así que él era, prácticamente, un jugador más.

Apenas bajar de los botes, Rose y Albus se dirigieron con pasos asustados hacia el Gran Comedor. Había 4 mesas largas, una por cada casa, y la mesa de los profesores. Sobre un taburete puesto específicamente en el centro entre la mesa de los profesores y las 4 mesas de las casas, estaba un sombrero con aspecto viejo y andrajoso. "El Sombrero Seleccionador", se dijo Albus a sí mismo.

Así que eso era lo que determinaría a que casa pertenecía. 'Que me deje en Gryffindor, que me deje en Gryffindor', rogaba Albus internamente. Rose ni siquiera parecía asustada, y hablaba tranquilamente con una chica de cabellos rubio platino y ojos verde azulado.

Intentó hablar con alguien él también. A su derecha, había un chico con el cabello tan rubio que daba el aspecto de ser ligeramente blanco, la tez pálida casi propia de un muerto y fríos y calculadores ojos grises. El chico se volteó hacia él, y lo analizó con un ademán totalmente despectivo. Hizo una ligera mueca, y volvió a voltear hacia el frente sin dirigirle una palabra.

Una chica con una melena negro azabache poco más abajo de los hombros le susurraba al chico rubio su nombre, "Albus Potter". Casi todo el mundo sabía quién era él, porque su padre era famoso, igual que su madre, y su tío, y su tía, y… Básicamente, casi toda su familia. Hasta él mismo era particularmente conocido por ser hijo del que apodaron 'El Elegido'. Para él, de cualquier manera, su padre era su padre, y nada más.

La ceremonia de selección estaba por iniciar. Las tripas estaban deseando escapar de su estómago, y la idea de que el chico rubio y su compañerita morena estuviesen calándolo con miradas despectivas un poco más allá no le hacía ninguna gracia. Ambos sonreían burlonamente. Bueno, era una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Albus tenía la sensación de que su sonrisa se debía en gran parte a él y a sus nervios.

-Eh, Weasley-Le susurró el rubio con una ligera sonrisita, apuntando esta vez su mirada hacia Rose- Nos vemos de nuevo.

Rose se volvió hacia el par. Frunció las cejas de una forma muy parecida a la Tía Hermione cuando había encontrado a Albus y a Hugo haciendo magia con la varita del Tío Ron a escondidas a los 8 años. Esa fruncida de cejas era cosa de serio cuidado. Además, era espeluznante.

El niño ni se inmutó. La chica de cabellos negros se le adelantó para contestar.

-Deberías tener cuidado con el Sombrero- Le espetó, sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona que le dio a Albus ganas de partirle los dientes a esa niña- Dicen que a los que no dan talla ni para Hufflepuff los engulle.

-Adara Nott- Fue lo único que Rose contestó, antes de voltearse muy dignamente, y volver la atención a la Ceremonia de Selección justo cuando el sombrero gritaba "¡Ravenclaw!" a la niña rubia con la que había estado hablando Rose hace un rato.

Se habían perdido la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador de la que tanto había alardeado James en las vacaciones. Se había jactado de que la canción del año en que él había llegado sería a todas luces mejor que la de ese, porque 'El Rey James', inspiraría hasta al Sombrero, en cambio Albus lo haría vomitar.

-Jason Cleveland-Un chico pequeño con el cabello de un color extraño, moreno y de ojos castaños comenzó a avanzar a trompicones. Una carcajada general recorrió el Gran Comedor cuando el chiquillo se dio de cara contra el suelo al avanzar- ¡Hufflepuff!

La mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos, mientras que un chico grandote que parecía ser de Séptimo iba a buscarlo para darle la bienvenida a la casa. Un destello amarillo estalló en su uniforme.

-Con la caída, qué más le quedaba-Oyó murmurar al amigo rubio de Adara Nott desde algún punto a su derecha.

Sinceramente, pasaron una infinidad de niños. Albus comenzó a sentir que, definitivamente, se habían olvidado de él en la lista o algo así. Rose también parecía más nerviosa que al comienzo, en realidad.

-Rose Weasley-Rose comenzó a avanzar con la cabeza en alto hacia la banqueta y, por suerte, llegó sin caídas. Se desplomó en el asiento, y se instaló el sombrero en la cabeza. Estuvo aproximadamente unos 12 segundos con el Sombrero, que al final gritó-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de Gryffindor prorrumpió en aplausos. Vio en algún lugar del centro de la mesa a James aplaudir estrepitosamente a Rose.

Adara Nott pasó poco después de él, a lo que el Sombrero ni siquiera se tomó un segundo para gritar '¡Slytherin!'. Albus resopló para sus adentros; había oído ya de Slytherin sin que le hiciese ninguna gracia lo que oía, y que la molesta Adara quedara allí no era más que una confirmación de que prefería ser engullido por el Sombrero Seleccionador a quedar metido en ese horrible lugar.

Volvió a cavilar, y sintió sus palmas sudorosas. Se las limpió discretamente en la túnica, y cuando regresó a prestar atención el rubio de ojos grises se aproximaba con zancadas arrogantes hacia el banco con el sombrero. Se había perdido el nombre del rubio. El Sombrero no vaciló, al igual que con Adara, ni un segundo antes de dejarlo en Slytherin. El rubio se aproximó a la mesa de Slytherin, que aún aplaudía estrepitosamente. Vio cómo se sentaba junto a una chica de liso cabello castaño que le hacía espacio, y se quedó mirándola con pinta de estúpido. Era, sin ninguna duda, la chica más guapa que hubiese visto jamás. Debía ir en cuarto, o quinto, y, al menos desde esa distancia, sus ojos parecían dos fondos negros, inescrutables y fríos aún desde lejos. Sus labios, que eran rojos y perfectos en la justa medida, insinuaban una sonrisa burlona, jugando con ese estúpido rubio. Lucía morena, aunque no podía asegurarlo desde aquella distancia, y tenía el cabello castaño. Aunque los incisivos parecían ligeramente más grandes del promedio, su dentadura inferior hacía que aquello se compensara de una manera inverosímil y perfecta.

'¡Por Merlín!' Se dijo Albus, abrumado, cuando pudo dejar de mirar a aquella Slytherin que parecía aún más terrible y fría que el rubio a su lado y Adara Nott juntos. Era hermosa hasta lo inverosímil, sí, pero la oscuridad emanaba también de ella como si, si es que pudieses acercarte lo bastante, una luz negruzca fuese a reflejarte la piel.

Todos lo miraban. Sacudió la cabeza, y vio sus miradas de expectación. El chico a su lado, que era uno de los pocos que quedaban, le dio un empujoncito hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el Sombrero ¡Con que habían dicho su nombre! A lo lejos, vio a la chica bonita reírse a carcajadas tan maliciosas como ella misma junto a Adara Nott y su compañero rubio. Avanzó con los hombros alzados en una postura más o menos arrogante para recuperar la dignidad que le costó no atender al Sombrero por mirar a aquella maligna Slytherin.

Se sentó en el taburete y se caló el sombrero en la cabeza, expectante. Ese era, sin duda, el momento de la verdad. 'Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor', pensó, pero sonó como un ruego aunque no había previsto que sonara así aunque fuese un pensamiento.

-Albus Severus Potter-Una voz hablaba en su cabeza; tardó un poco en comprender que era el sombrero- Otro Potter. Pasé por tu padre, y tu hermano el año pasado, y comprendo porque quieres Gryffindor, pero eres muy listo y Sly…

-¡Slytherin no!-Volvió a rogar Albus en pensamientos- ¡Slytherin sí que no!

-Serías un gran Slytherin, al igual que tus parientes, chico- Dictaminó el Sombrero, resignado- Pero, bien, tus deseos son órdenes ¡GRYFFINDOR! –Aulló el sombrero, y supo que eso lo habían oído todos. Había conseguido quedar en Gryffindor, lo había conseguido…

Se quitó el Sombrero como flotando en una nube, y la mesa de Gryffindor volaba en aplausos. Vio a Rose y, por mucho que le sorprendiera a 'El Rey James' aplaudir desde la mesa. Pero la chica bonita de Slytherin le clavaba la mirada, con una sonrisa burlona y oscura y aquellos dos ojos, similares a diamantes negros, calándolo con la mirada.

Estuvo a punto de volver a embobarse cuando miró otra vez directamente a la chica, pero esta vez supo frenar a tiempo. Ya había un espacio entre Rose y James, dispuesto para él, con una conveniencia única de que podría seguir mirando a la chica con pinta de mala persona. Ni sabía porque lo hacía. En la mejor de sus suertes, ella sería una asesina en potencia con tendencias mortífagas que lo desencantaría a pesar de su extraordinaria belleza. Además, perfectamente podía ser tres o cuatro años mayor que él, sino más.

Se sentó al lado de Rose, y James no tardó en ver a donde miraba con tanto ahínco.

-¿Qué miras?-Le preguntó a Albus, sin su habitual tono de broma.

-Ehm… ¿Quiénes son esos?-Preguntó, señalando al rubio, Adara Nott y otro par de chicos que rodeaban a la atractiva Slytherin cual culto. En ese momento, ella lucía una sonrisa arrogante y todos reían mientras la miraban.

-El rubio, es Scorpius Malfoy –Le susurró James, señalando al pequeño que había llamado antes a Rose- La morena pequeña, es Adara Nott –Siguió James, aunque él ya conocía quién era ella- Los de la izquierda son los hermanos Goyle, y el de la derecha es un bobalicón que se adhirió al grupillo ese, y el resto suma y sigue; los Zabini, el hermano mayor de la Nott… –James hizo una mueca de asco.

Apodó inmediatamente al grupo como 'La Banda de Slytherin'. Parecía un culto de niñitos malvados.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tiene la del centro?- Le preguntó James, esta vez sí con actitud burlona.

-¿Quince?-Apostilló Albus, no demasiado seguro- ¿Catorce?

-Doce-Le respondió James, burlándose abiertamente ahora sí- El año pasado era más menuda y lucía como niña, pero te concedo que este año parece tener 16. Ella es Azkarahi Lestrange.


	3. Planes de salvación

*TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS*

-¡Scorpius!-Aulló Azkarahi, manchando lentamente el pergamino con los ligeros golpecitos que le daba con la punta de la pluma- Ven aquí estúpido rubio.

Scorpius Malfoy reposaba en un sofá poco más allá, pero era el único miembro del 'Grupo de Amigos' de Azkarahi, si se les podía llamar así, que se encontraba lejos de ella. Los demás la rodeaban, en un corro alrededor de la mesa en la que la chica intentaba hacer los deberes.

Tenía una redacción de Pociones, y otra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, asignatura que bien admitía a viva voz que no le gustaba. Si bien su marca era un tema de suma privacidad, cualquier persona lo bastante allegada a Azkarahi sabía que a su parecer intentar defenderse de las Artes Oscuras era una sandez de proporciones monumentales. Y las no tan allegadas, la verdad es que también.

Adara interrumpió, unas dos personas más allá de Azkarahi, levantando la mano, como si Azkarahi fuese una profesora más a la que tuviese que rendirle cortesía para preguntar. Azkarahi le caló con esos oscuros ojos suyos y ella se dio por atendida.

-Ehm, Azkarahi- Preguntó Adara, aún como si se sintiese ligada a respetar a Azkarahi- ¿Se supone que este año eran las TI…

-Sí, las TIMOs, Adara, pero tú no las rindes este año, apenas vas en cuarto; yo sí- Asintió Azkarahi, evidentemente fastidiada con la cantidad de veces que había recibido la misma pregunta- pero son a final de año, además, y me parece que no necesitas rendir TIMOs buenas ni de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ni de Pociones, a menos que quieras ser Auror-Se mofó la chica, con una sonrisa oscura y una expresión burlona grabada a fuego en su rostro. 'Chicas estúpidas', se dijo a sí misma.

Aun así, ella rendiría buenas TIMOs. Todos lo esperaban de ella, todos ansiaban que la mítica Azkarahi Lestrange rindiera unas TIMOs tan memorables como se le consideraba a su propia persona en Slytherin.

Aunque ese año tenían una meta, y ella lo sabía. Lo había esperado por quince, prácticamente 16, años ese momento, y ya había llegado. Apenas había vuelto de vacaciones de su cuarto año en Hogwarts, no tuvo recibimientos acogedores ni sonrisas; lo primero que le dijeron fue 'Llegó la hora', y se pasó todo el verano planeándola y rememorando todo desde entonces.

Scorpius seguía repantigado en el sofá, sonriéndole de manera boba a una chica de tercer año. Ahora él iba en cuarto; le llevaba un año, una diferencia considerablemente baja considerando que, supuestamente, ella era tía de Scorpius. Resopló para sí, y acabó de terminar la redacción de Pociones sobre un montón de cosas que se sabía lo suficientemente bien como para escribirlas sin estar del todo consciente de ello.

-¿Por qué hoy no fuimos al árbol del lago?-Protestó Scorpius, y se levantó de su lugar en el sofá junto a la de tercero, caminando a zancadas a donde Azkarahi se encontraba.

-Porque se suponía que tenías que hacer los deberes, en vez de estar ligando con bebés que siguen raspando la cuna-Masculló Azkarahi, cerrando el pergamino con la tarea de Pociones y guardándolo en la mochila.

-Alyssa no está raspando la cuna-Protestó Scorpius, ocupando un puesto a la derecha de Azkarahi. Uno de los Goyle le hizo espacio sin protestar.

-Si ya vas a estarte ligando a personas como si no tuvieses más días para vivir-Un mechón de pelo se le había resbalado a Azkarahi hacia el rostro. Scorpius se quedó mirando el movimiento que había efectuado el pequeño mechón como si se le fuese la vida en ello, pero Azkarahi resopló y el mechón volvió a su lugar- podrías asegurarte de que al menos tuviese una edad relativamente decente.

-Oye, Alyssa va en tercero-Replicó Scorpius, volviendo en sí y acomodándose el cabello en un gesto que su tía denominaba un gesto 'Típico de Scorpius'- Para ti puede parecer pequeña, pero yo soy un año menor que tú.

-Y ella un año menor que tú-Apuntó Azkarahi a su vez, con la vista clavada en la mesa; le sonreía burlonamente a la madera, y la luz de tono verde azulado que siempre iluminaba la sala común de Slytherin le dio un tinte azul oscuro a sus ojos negros.

Scorpius tenía la misma misión que Azkarahi, aunque en realidad él solo debía ayudarla. Pero siempre hacía lo más que podía, siempre buscaba impresionarla, a ella y a todos. A diferencia de él, su tía siempre había brillado con luz propia, una alumna brillante, una persona idílica, una chica admirable, la chica que había sido escogida prefecto ese año; pero él siempre había sido 'El amigo de Azkarahi Lestrange', 'El sobrino de Azkarahi Lestrange', el estúpido perro faldero de Azkarahi Lestrange.

En definitiva, él siempre se había limitado a caminar a la sombra de su luz. De niño, eso le ponía celoso. Ahora, ya ni siquiera le importaba; las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo, pero ahora él también tenía el deber, la misión, de hacer lo que a ella también se le había encomendado.

Aunque siguiera a su sombra, que lo pusieran a ayudarla era algo mejor de lo que había aspirado en prácticamente 15 años. El reloj de mano que llevaba le decía que ya eran las 11:30, y Azkarahi parecía considerablemente preocupada.

Ellos tenían que quedarse hasta más tarde, pero tenían que estar solos, y todos los que Scorpius llamaba 'El Culto de Azkarahi' no parecían demasiado predispuestos a moverse.

-Eh, Bronté-Llamó Azkarahi, y el hermano mayor de los Goyle la miró como embobado- Vete a dormir, recuerda que mañana tenemos que escaquearnos temprano-La chica le guiñó un ojo con fingida (Scorpius lo sabía porque llevaba muchos años conociéndola, pero si no, no sabría que era fingido) complicidad.

Bronté Goyle se marchó como atontado, y Scorpius sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Era evidente que a Bronté, igual que a la mayoría del colegio, le volvía loco Azkarahi. Y aunque ese imbécil no tuviese ninguna neurona, se dijo Scorpius a sí mismo, ella parecía haberlo escogido. Aunque sabía que era porque le habían obligado a escoger a alguien por la misión que tenían, aún sentía que Bronté tenía suerte por ser la persona de la que Azkarahi fingiría estar enamorada.

Blake Goyle acabó por seguir a su hermano a regañadientes, y Adara Nott le siguió a él. Carson Zabini pareció desertar por aburrimiento al final, y Amirov Zabini se marchó tras su hermano mayor, también evidentemente aburrido.

Azkarahi se mantenía con la mirada perdida en la nada y una expresión somnolienta, aunque Scorpius sabía que estaba fingiendo. Al final, solo quedaban el hermano mayor de Adara, Melkart, y ellos dos. Veía en Azkarahi la determinación de intentar que se marchara, así que decidió actuar por cuenta propia.

-Melk-Scorpius se acercó a Melkart y forzó una sonrisa amistosa, para no dejar entrever lo mal que le sentaba que él siguiera ahí- ¿Qué va con el partido del sábado?

Melkart Nott era el único del grupo, además de Azkarahi y Scorpius, que jugaba en el equipo de Quiddich de Slytherin. Era el otro golpeador, junto con Azkarahi, que era la mejor golpeadora que podría tener Slytherin jamás aunque fuese mujer. El bate de Azkarahi era una mortífera extensión de su brazo izquierdo, pero Melkart le seguía muy de cerca en cuanto a habilidades para batear.

Entre tanto, Scorpius era guardián, y siempre que había algún partido era el único momento en el que Azkarahi se deshacía en elogios para él; los partidos eran una oportunidad monumental de lucirse ante ella.

-Pues… Supongo que tenemos que terminar de afinar la técnica en el entrenamiento del viernes –Él se encogió de hombros, y la pregunta tuvo el efecto deseado; el huraño Melkart se marchó arrastrando los pies, bastante disgustado por tener que entablar esa clase de conversación innecesaria.

-Eres un genio, Scorpius-Murmuró Azkarahi cuando Melkart se hubiese perdido ya en los dormitorios de los chicos de Slytherin.

Scorpius sonrió; le gustaba lucirse de ese modo ante Azkarahi, así tal vez podría llegar a ser de la misma 'categoría' que ella. "O tal vez…", comenzó a susurrar una voz dentro de su cabeza. "Cállate", le ordenó a esa estúpida voz mental, "Cállate".

Azkarahi cavilaba en cosas muchísimo más importantes que lucirse ante cualquier persona. Tenían un año, un insólito y pequeño año, indómito y mísero comparado con la gran misión que tenía encima. Podía haberla completado con la ayuda de todos, pero ella ya había accedido a agregar a Scorpius al plan muy a regañadientes como para incluir a seis personas más.

Gruñó entre dientes y vio a Scorpius sonreír, pero a ella no conseguía salírsele la sonrisa. No tenía miedo en absoluto, pero estaba complicada y necesitaban un gran plan. El punto era ¿Dónde iban a encontrar la Piedra de la Resurrección? Eso era lo más difícil, lo más trabajoso, lo más deplorable de conseguir. El solo hecho de intentar arrebatar la piedra de algún lado, aunque prefería dejarse calladito eso, encima estaba eso de que encima tenían que encontrar aquel pequeñísimo objeto en ese maldito mundo gigante.

Hizo una mueca furiosa y sintió que la varita temblaba en su mano y su antebrazo izquierdo ardía con la furia propia de un servidor del Señor de las Tinieblas. Emitió un sonido estrangulado; era el único motivo para hacer aquel descabellado plan, servir, ser buena en lo que hacía.

Scorpius hizo el amago de intento de acercarse y él encerró una de sus manos en las cálidas manos que él poseía desde que eran niños. Azkarahi no la retiró, pero no hizo ningún intento de mostrarse más alegre con el gesto. De todos modos, sabía que necesitaba la fuerza de Scorpius en el plan; él siempre había sido su compañero, hasta cierto punto ella no podía hacerlo sola.

Scorpius volvió a sonreír al ver que no era rechazado como noventa y nueve de las cien veces que lo intentaba. Azkarahi se fijó de reojo que Scorpius le miraba la mandíbula, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a que siempre fuese así. Se había pasado mucho tiempo mirándose la mandíbula al espejo algunas veces, preguntándose, con frustración, qué había en ella.

-El punto, es cómo lo hacemos, Scorp- Se quejó Azkarahi, reclinándose contra el borde de la mesa, agotada- Tenemos que encontrarlo, sabemos qué hacer cuando lo encontremos, pero no sabemos cómo encontrarlo.

Scorpius tuvo que aguantarse el impulso de pasarle un brazo por los hombros a su tía, que se veía algo fatigada con lo que tenía que hacer ahora que debía transformarlo a acciones concretas más que alardear de ello en casa.

-Tampoco tenemos demasiadas oportunidades-Continuó despotricando Azkarahi, que ya se había levantado y deambulaba recorriendo una línea recta de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda de la sala común de manera indefinida- Tres, quizá cinco, y debemos encontrarla, porque si no… -Scorpius vio como las cejas delicadas y castañas de su tía se fruncían con frustración, y comenzó a temer que le diera un ataque de histeria- ¡Por el amor de Salazar!

Pero Azkarahi ya recuperaba el control de sí misma. Se sentó sobre la mesa en la que hace un rato había hecho la redacción de Pociones, e inhaló y exhaló con calma hasta que se sintió apaciguada. Ella era Azkarahi Lestrange, no podía salirse de control ni demostrar lo que sentía. Ella era una máscara perfecta. Levantó la mirada con tranquilidad.

-Podríamos empezar a planear la segunda misión ya que sabes tan poco de la primera-Sugirió Scorpius, mirando con inseguridad a las oscuras profundidades de los ojos de Azkarahi.

-Ésa es mucho más fácil, Scorpius, yo sé lo que debo hacer con ella perfectamente-Azkarahi resopló y escupió al suelo con ademán despectivo; Scorpius siguió la trayectoria del escupitajo y vio cómo se desvanecía antes de llegar al suelo, preguntándose adónde habría llegado esta vez- El problema más ostentoso sería cómo traerlo, pero atraer a Harry Potter a un lugar que le encanta es evidentemente fácil.

Esa era la parte más simple de su misión; la más complicada era la que habían dejado la primera; aunque, según lo que veía, con el mísero año del que disponía, apenas tendría tiempo de hacer ambas si trabajaba en simultáneo, pero Scorpius no estaba como para saber eso. Solo merecía conocer lo esencial, lo que a él le concernía, como un agente muy ajeno al plan.

Al menos esa era la opinión de Azkarahi y la que valía porque ella gestionaba toda la misión. Aunque Draco había hecho bastante énfasis en que debía incluírsele a Scorpius y a ella en el plan por partes equivalentes, ella seguía haciendo todo en solitario total, y lo prefería así.

Se presionó las sienes con las dos manos, y levantó la mirada a tiempo de ver la mirada de consternación de Scorpius al ver que había sacado la mano de entre las suyas. Sonrió para sí, y le devolvió la mirada a los ojos grises de su interlocutor.

-¿Quedamos en nada otra vez?-Planteó Scorpius, y Azkarahi notó que aún una expresión le consternaba el rostro.

-Claro que no-Rezongó Azkarahi, y se puso de pie con una maniobra tan grácil que dio miedo- En cuanto a la primera misión, solo tenemos tres oportunidades para encontrar esa puta piedrilla, dónde quiera que esté –Arrugó la nariz al decirlo, como si se hubiese tragado algo amargo- Porque si no, nos van a suspender, y allá con mi marca y con nuestra vida, porque por seguro que nos matan.

Scorpius se quedó mirándola con expresión claramente asustada ¿Estaba jugando, verdad? ¡Si él solo tenía catorce! Ahora se daba cuenta de que no era todo un juego de niños, así de simple como lo creía. Ahora se daba cuenta que era un asunto de hacer, o morir.

-Y en cuanto a lo segundo –Ahí sí que Azkarahi sonrió, esto era algo que si quería hacer; algo de lo que se sentía macabramente orgullosa. Tanto que daba miedo-Solo debemos encontrar la manera de atraer al colegio y matar a Harry Potter.

Rose sabía que era tarde y que debía ir a acostarse. En la Torre de Gryffindor, solo quedaban ella y James, que andaba en modo pelmazo desde que habían regresado de la hora de la cena.

Estaba repantigado en un sofá, con el ceño fruncido, los hombros encogidos, los brazos cruzados y una mueca obstinada. La culpa, la tenía, como siempre, Azkarahi Lestrange. Al menos desde que Albus y ella habían llegado al colegio, James parecía advertir cuando Azkarahi Lestrange aparecía en un radio de unos cuantos kilómetros, y se enfurruñaba justo como estaba en ese momento, soltando ofensas en tropel sobre lo mucho que se creía, que seguro llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa en ambos brazos y en los muslos, y que siempre se pavoneaba por ahí con su 'culto'.

A James era el único al que le interesaba tanto, si pasábamos por alto el que Molly la odiaba. Ese día a la hora de la comida, se había quejado con un '¡Es tan fastidiosa!', y ya ni siquiera se molestaban en preguntarle a qué diablos se refería. Como era inevitable dado que era la hora de la comida, en la mesa de Slytherin se encontraba la dama en cuestión, mirando indiferente a su plato de comida, mientras su típico corro esperaba que acabase de comer para marcharse con ella en procesión, o algo así.

A Rose no le agradaba para nada esa chica, pero tuvo que obligarse a defenderla en el comedor porque era inevitable que Azkarahi Lestrange fuese a comer. Además, ni siquiera daba pinta de saber que James existía, a diferencia de muchas otras chicas. Azkarahi Lestrange parecía totalmente indiferente a todo lo que James respectaba, y la única vez que lo había tomado en cuenta había sido para decirle a 'Potty' que el grano que tenía entre las cejas combinaba con los colores de Gryffindor. Rose tuvo que darle la razón a James en cuanto a lo fastidiosa que era la Lestrange en ese momento.

Aún no se le olvidaba su primer encuentro en el tren; a esa chica con las piernas estiradas entre las sillas, a Scorpius Malfoy sonriendo burlonamente, a esa sanguijuela llamando a su madre 'Sangre sucia asquerosa'. Aunque estaba consciente de que su madre se llamaba a sí misma 'Sangre sucia con orgullo', no era algo que a Rose pudiese dejar de molestarle. Aunque, de cualquier modo, tener el valor de enfrentarse a Azkarahi Lestrange era cosa de suicidas. Había que admitirlo, esa chica era muy, muy, muy aterradora. Esa cosa extraña y oscura que parecía emanar de ella cada vez que miraba, que sonreía o que simplemente existía… Daba miedo de verdad. Pero no, claro, para todos los profesores y para casi todo Slytherin (Y tal vez algunos restos de otras casas), ella era encantadora. Atenta, bonita, blah blah ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué nadie lo veía? ¿En realidad nadie parecía notar jamás que esa idiota era malvada, pero malvada con todas sus ganas? Al parecer, no. Para la mayor parte del colegio, Azkarahi Lestrange iba, si acaso, un escalafón por debajo de Merlín.

En fin, a Rose no le interesaba en absoluto. Tenía todos los deberes listos y ya tenía sueño, pero estaba esperando a que el Rey James se fuese a dormir, porque si no podía quedarse toda la noche ahí, como un imbécil sentado. Aunque se suponía que no debía interesarle, le interesaba; era una de las pocas personas que aguantaba a James del todo. A menudo Albus se aburría de tratar con su carácter, al igual que Lily, Hugo le aguantaba solo un poco más que sus hermanos, y Roxanne decía que no estaba para tratar con ataques de babosos inmaduros, que era uno de sus apodos favoritos para James; regularmente, sus otros primos daban media vuelta y ni siquiera se predisponían a intentar razonar con James cuando este se molestaba. Así que siempre terminaba tratando ella sola con el burlón James y con sus constantes ataques anti Azkarahi.

Había que decirlo, James odiaba a muchas personas. Pero de todas esas personas, parecía haber un lugar reservado a esa chica, con un numerito especial y una placa de oro que rezara su nombre. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el 'Cazador más guapo del mundo' babeaba el sofá de la Sala Común, profundamente dormido.

Alguien bajaba las escaleras. En primera instancia había pensado en Hugo, su hermano menor, pero era algo simplemente imposible, porque él estaba en Ravenclaw. Era la única de los dos hermanos que estaba en Gryffindor. Por en cambio, Albus y Lily, los dos hermanos menores de James, estaban ambos en Gryffindor.

Lily era dos años menor que ella, y Albus tenía su misma edad; podía decirse que ese chico era su mejor amigo, casi tan amigos como lo eran Lily y Hugo, que tenían la misma edad también. James era un año mayor que ella, y era el único que no tenía un chico con su edad equivalente entre primos. Al menos, no de los que se vieran regularmente; Lucy y Dominique evitaban asomar la nariz cuando James andaba cerca. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba solo, porque Albus no lo soportaba debido a que James se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mofándose de él, al igual que la mayoría de los primos.

A veces Rose intentaba pasar tiempo con él, lo que muchas veces no funcionaba porque no congeniaba con James del mismo modo que con Albus. James tenía muchos amigos en el colegio, más que nada. Y muchas 'amigas', también. Había que decirlo, James tenía una suerte increíble con las mujeres; lo perseguían a todos lados y él se hacía de rogar, aunque cabía destacar que muchas veces acababa enredándose también con muchas de ellas.

Lily se había despertado al sentir un líquido viscoso en su cara. El líquido, que sabría Merlín de adónde había venido, se había estampado contra su mejilla de una manera asquerosa, despertándola de manera maquinal. Hizo una mueca de asco, y tocó el líquido con un dedo. Se llevó el dedo embadurnado a la nariz y lo olió; saliva.

Con que le habían escupido la cara; qué asco. Discretamente, tomó una túnica sucia de Cassandra Ravinov, la chica que dormía en la cama contigua a la suya, y se limpió el líquido frío y viscoso de la mejilla. Era extraño; era saliva, pero estaba fría, como si la hubiesen puesto un rato al viento antes de lanzársela en la cara. Le urgía lavarse la cara, le urgía demasiado.

Revisó que todas sus compañeras de habitación estuviesen dormidas, y que ninguna observase que salía. Bajó las escaleras a la Sala Común, solo quedaba James, que dormía a pierna suelta en un sofá, y Rose, que parecía más un Inferi que una persona normal.

-Eh, Rosie-Murmuró, y su prima reparó por primera vez en su presencia- ¿Me echas una mano?

Rose le devolvió una mirada extraña, pero se levantó y se le acercó. Como si fuese adivina, pasó los dedos por el lugar en el que había sido escupida y se los miró con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara, Lils?-Le preguntó Rose, aún examinándose los dedos con expresión totalmente confundida.

-Me han escupido- Contestó Lily, arrugando la nariz, aun totalmente asqueada con la perspectiva de que alguien le hubiese salivado la cara- ¿Por qué?

-Tienes carboncillo en la cara-Le señaló Rose, y le enseñó los dos dedos con los que había tocado la zona de la cara escupida de Lily; estaban negruzcos, como si el escupitajo hubiese sido de color oscuro, y polvillo en vez de líquido.

-La túnica de Ravinov- Volvió a quejarse Lily, de mala gana.

-¿Qué?-Rose arqueó las cejas, confundida, y Lily se limitó a rodar los ojos con esmerado aburrimiento. Aún estaba medio dormida.

-Pues que me han escupido, y me limpié con la túnica de Cassandra Ravinov, la que, por lo visto, colecciona carboncillo-Lily ya se estaba hartando realmente de su mala noche, y sabía quién tenía la culpa.

Sin mediar compasión, tomó una copa de plata de una estantería de adorno, sacó la varita del bolsillo y susurró 'Aguamenti', dando gracias internamente a Victoire por enseñarle a hacer ese encantamiento aunque fuese materia más avanzada. Esperó tranquilamente a que la copa estuviese llena, y se acercó al sofá en donde James, su hermano mayor, dormía a pierna suelta. 'Uno, dos tres' Contó para sí misma, y le volcó todo el contenido de la copa a James en la cara, que despertó totalmente sobresaltado y la miró con una expresión de confusión, sorpresa y resentimiento.

-Ah, Lily ¿Cómo carajos haces eso? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!-Se quejó James, totalmente molesto y limpiándose el agua de los ojos; tenía las cejas totalmente empapadas- ¿A qué viene esto? ¡Estaba dormido!

-¡No hace diez minutos, cuando me escupiste la cara! –Se quejó Lily, y señaló con su mismo dedo la mejilla en la que le había llegado el maldito escupitajo.

-¡Yo no fui! –Se quejó James, secándose la cara con la manga, aún furioso- No sé quién ha sido el listillo, y la verdad que lo admiro, pero no he sido yo-Concluyó su hermano, enfurruñado, y se sacó el chaleco del uniforme. Se secó toda la cara con él hasta que quedó totalmente seco.

James parecía molesto, pero no poco sincero. Además, las bromas de su hermano solían estar hechas para avergonzarlos o hacerlos pasar una buena rabieta, no para provocar su asco. Había que reconocer también que James tenía más talento y hacía bromas mejores. Adoptó una expresión de disculpa y arrepentimiento, echándose atrás, aunque supiera que eso era imposible; ya le había tirado la cuba de agua a James en la cara. Maldijo entre dientes.

-Eh, yo… Lo siento-Se excusó Lily, aún con la expresión de perfecto arrepentimiento grabada en el semblante- Creí que habías sido tú.

-Me da lo mismo-Se limitó a gruñir James, y se fue, enojado, al dormitorio de los chicos.

Aunque Lily se sintió culpable, aún se moría del sueño e intentaba pensar en el escupitajo. Se preguntaba por qué Hugo, su mejor amigo y a la vez su primo, había quedado en Ravenclaw.

Era totalmente injusto. Rose tenía a Albus justo aquí, pero, aunque a Hugo le encantara Ravenclaw, ella no tenía a su compañero cerca cuando lo necesitaba. Era tedioso y, aunque tenía 12 años y ni sus padres ni ninguno de sus hermanos y primos le permitían echar tacos ni muggles ni mágicos, podía decir que el no poder ir a buscar a Hugo en ese momento porque estaba en una casa diferente a la suya era una reverenda y definitiva mierda.

En fin, tendría que arreglárselas hasta el desayuno. Aunque tenía un asunto pendiente con el ingenioso dueño del salivazo. Era un asunto nimio y evidentemente insignificante, pero para ella era algo importante; su instinto le decía que eso que había sucedido ocultaba algo gordo. Además, de por sí tenía que encargarse de que la cara del listillo quedara llena de baba de Thestral, por imbécil.

Y aunque una parte de ella seguía diciendo que era del todo insignificante, al menos el investigar 'El misterio del salivazo volador', como había acabado de apodarlo, se le hacía bastante más interesante que quedarse haciendo los deberes con Rose todos los días.


	4. Los planes de Lestrange

Ese día, no parecía ser un buen día para nadie. Rose estaba muerta del sueño. Lily tenía un ataque de culpabilidad con James, al que le había volteado agua en la cara la noche anterior. James seguía enfurruñado por eso, porque iba a reprobar Estudios Muggle y porque Azkarahi Lestrange, su peor pesadilla, desayunaba un poco más allá, en la mesa de Slytherin. Roxanne y Dominique seguían molestas por una broma de James, Hugo y Louis de hace dos días atrás. Molly y Lucy, para variar, pasaban las rabietas más memorables de la historia de Hogwarts por culpa de su padre y sus excesivas exigencias.

Siendo muy sinceros, a Albus el tío Percy no le caía muy bien.

Albus simplemente tenía sueño, y Hugo estaba asustado desde que había llegado la última carta de su madre, diciendo que si volvía a recibir alguna queja suya desde Hogwarts le mandaría una carta vociferadora. Claro, todos entendían el pánico de Hugo; las cartas vociferadoras de la tía Hermione, según Albus, podían ser el peor castigo que cualquier mago o bruja tuviese que soportar, sin asomo alguno de duda.

Y, como de pasada, a Hugo lo habían pillado paseándose de noche después de eso. Listillo ese; ya llevaba dos años en el colegio, pero nadie lograba explicarse como él, de entre todos ellos, había acabado en Ravenclaw.

Sin duda, ese debía ser uno de los peores días desde que Albus había llegado a Hogwarts.

Rose lo miró como que no quiere la cosa, y apuntó un poco más allá, a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Albus miró, con poca convicción, y Rose abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza. Ella echó una mirada de reojo y articuló con los labios la palabra 'Discretamente'. Ah, que Albus mirara discretamente. Claro.

Aun así, no miró para nada discretamente. En la dirección en la que había señalado Rose, Jason Cleveland y los gemelos Scamander comían sin prestarle la menor atención a él, así que echó una mirada discreta a ambos lados de ese grupo. Una diminuta chica con el pelo negro lo miraba fijamente. Saludó a Lucy con la mano cuando la encontró sentada a la derecha de Lorcan y a la izquierda de Edward Longbottom; ella le sonrió y Edward le dedicó un ademán con la cabeza. Albus se encogió de hombros, y se tomó un buen trago de jugo de calabaza.

-Estás loca –Le dijo a Rose, en voz alta, que le echó una mirada peligrosa. Albus proclamó su inocencia con una sonrisa que no suavizó nada ni la mirada ni el ceño de su prima y consagrada mejor amiga.

-Te está mirando, tonto- Rose rodó los ojos, y Albus asintió y le devolvió una mirada confundida a Rose, como diciendo '¿Y qué hay con eso?'. Rose resopló- Le gustas, idiota, no seas tonto.

-¿Y quién es esa? –Le pregunto a Rose, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la niña.

-Es Megan Belby- Le contesto Rose a su vez, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Albus estaba a punto de replicar, pero observó a Lily, que estaba afanada con su mejilla derecha. Al parecer, eso parecía haber puesto de mejor humor a James. Roxanne se había inclinado deliberadamente desde su cuenco de cereales unos tres puestos más allá para ver qué era lo que a todos les parecía tan interesante con Lily, y Derek 'Dee Dee' Jordan, el novio de Roxanne, también se había asomado un poco desde el lado de su prima para observar a Lily con curiosidad. Hasta a Rose se le había escapado una sonrisilla cómplice al verla.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó a Lily, en tono desorientado.

Todos se rieron. Hasta Lily. Tenía la sensación de que se perdía de algo, y algo gordo. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho para insinuar más seriedad, lo que no hizo más que hacer que sus dos hermanos y Rose se rieran. Roxanne tampoco parecía comprender el chiste.

-¿Tú que miras?-Masculló Lily, y Albus tardó lo suyo en darse cuenta de que le hablaba a James y no a él.

-Está bien que no te fastidie la gente morena, Lily, incluso te apoyo con eso, pero pintarte la cara de negro permanentemente es ir demasiado lejos- James señaló la mejilla de Lily y se río. Hasta Hugo, Louis y Molly se habían asomado un poco desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, advirtiendo el revuelo que tenía Lily con su mejilla. Otro que parecía bien atento a Lily era Melkart Nott, uno de los del séquito de Azkarahi Lestrange. Eso no pudo evitar llamar su atención.

-Eh, ya, deja a Lily, Jamie-Exclamó Rose, dirigiendo su ceño fruncido ahora a James.

-De donde ha llegado tía Hermione- Replicó James, con una sonrisa burlona, y Rose se extralimitó a rodar los ojos.

Albus no pudo evitar reírse. Rose se parecía a la Tía Hermione en muchas cosas, y era verdad que acababa de hacerse uno de los regaños más 'TiaHermionisticos'. Tuvo que disimularlo con una falsa tos compulsiva cuando Lily y Rose comenzaron a mirarlo mal.

-¿Qué pasa con tu mejilla? –Insistió Albus, con toda curiosidad luego de haber analizado el comentario de James.

Lily apartó la mano que tenía puesta sobre su mejilla, y la señaló; tenía un sector casi formando un óvalo, pero que parecía más una mancha irregular, totalmente manchada de negro. Era como si le hubiesen echado cenizas en el rostro y se hubiesen absorbido. Albus arrugó la nariz; era totalmente repugnante. Roxanne estuvo a punto de hacer volar el cuenco de cereales a la cara de Derek con el respingo y el manotazo que dio hacia atrás. Luego, pareció querer devolver todo lo que había comido ya de cereales justo directo al cuenco.

Drew Finnigan, que había corrido la mala suerte de quedar sentado a la izquierda de Lily, tuvo una visión privilegiada de la mancha asquerosa, y su mueca de asco intenso hizo que se le resbalara un poco de jugo de calabaza por la barbilla.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Lily?- La voz de Dominique había saltado desde su espalda; en efecto, la chica se había levantado de la mesa de Slytherin, también alertada por la nueva incorporación decorativa del rostro de su prima y estaba justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasó, Dom? –Saltó James, en su tono burlón, y todos vieron avecinarse uno de los comentarios groseros de James- ¿Azkarahi Lestrange te ha dejado pararte de la mesa y venir a vernos?

-Te he dicho una cantidad de veces que no soy del Culto de Caprichosos de Azkarahi –Replicó Dominique, ofendida y algo irritada. Lo cierto es que Albus también se irritaría si James la molestara con lo mismo cada dos por tres solo por ser de Slytherin. Dominique era, a su parecer, la más agradable de los tres hijos del Tío Bill y la Tía Fleur. Si. Lo siento, Vic. Perdón, Lou.

-¿'Azkarahi'? ¿La tirana esa ya te ha dejado llamarla por el nombre?

-¿No te callas nunca, James? –Le espetó Lily, con dureza, y se volvió hacia Dominique- Ayer sucedió algo taan divertido –Prosiguió Lily para contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho su prima- Desperté a las tantas de la noche con el escupitajo de alguien que parecía venir del refrigerador en toda mi cara, me limpié con la túnica de la imbécil de Cassandra Ravinov, que tenía esta mierda que, por cierto, no se sale- Lily gruño y Dominique arrugó la nariz. Se marchó antes de que alguien pudiese disculparse con ella por el comentario grosero de James. Se notaba que seguía molesta.

-Ese vocabulario, Lily –La reprendió Rose, pero Lily se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Albus se terminó lentamente el desayuno, pero en determinado momento los ojos de Molly encontraron los suyos y le señalaron a la mesa de Slytherin, en donde el culto de Azkarahi Lestrange se reía y parecía aprobar algo, en especial Scorpius Malfoy y la propia Azkarahi. Recordó que Melkart parecía especialmente atento al rostro de Lily, y le pareció que no establecer conexiones entre lo que veía en ese momento y lo que había visto era incorrecto. Molly asintió, probablemente adivinando la dirección de sus pensamientos. Se preguntó si ella también había visto a Nott observando tan atento.

Prefería dejar a Rose al margen de esa situación; el peor defecto de su mejor amiga era que por una cosa relativamente simple como esa podía convertirlo en un gran brío, y Molly era perfectamente capaz y tan inteligente como Rose si querían descubrir si esas sanguijuelas de Slytherin tenían alguna relación con lo que le había pasado a Lily en el rostro.

Aunque eso también resultaba demasiado improbable. El hecho de salir por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche en Hogwarts resultaba bastante difícil, y valía decir que eso bien lo sabía Hugo. Ya, poniéndonos en el caso de que la superpoderosa Azkarahi consiguiese escabullirse por los pasillos en plena noche, resultaba totalmente inverosímil pensar que había conseguido entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor. Hubiese despertado a la Dama Gorda, además dudaba considerablemente incluso el hecho de que hubiese amedrentado a algún Gryffindor para sonsacarle la contraseña. Además, ya suponiendo el milagro de que consiguiera entrar a la Sala Común, le parecía que James y Rose seguían allí abajo, la hubiesen visto pasar ¿Qué posibilidad había de que Azkarahi Lestrange o cualquier miembro de su séquito pudiese haber entrado a hurtadillas y escupido a Lily?

Esa pregunta tenía solo una respuesta viable: Ninguna.

Siguió tragándose el desayuno con indiferencia, más concentrado en la chica de ojos negros y toda su guardia que lo que había estado en cuatro años. Se sentía como James; como si tuviese un radar para localizarla, como si estuviese obligado a mirarla. Solo que él no la odiaba. No le caía bien ni la idolatraba, como muchos, pero no la odiaba.

Pero aún no olvidaba la primera vez que la había visto. Probablemente, tampoco podría olvidarlo jamás.

Albus solo espabiló cuando oyó mencionar su nombre. Había sido Roxanne, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban, ni siquiera de por qué le habían hablado a él. Levantó la cabeza y le dirigió la mirada a Roxanne; intentó sonreírle, aunque no estaba feliz de ser interrumpido.

-¿Si, Rox?

-Preguntábamos qué es lo que crees que le paso a Lily y en la cara- Repitió Roxanne, en tono paciente, y con una sonrisa. Los dos años de diferencia que tenía con Roxanne brillaban más que nunca; mientras que él parecía un adolescente desgarbado recién dejando de ser un niño, el rostro y toda Roxanne daban la impresión de ser ya alguien que se ha convertido casi totalmente en una mujer.

-Slytherin, eso le pasó –Exclamó Albus entre dientes, resoplando; sus primas y hermanos se habían volteado a mirarlo con una mueca de duda y el ceño fruncido.

Pero en ese momento vio que Molly lo llamaba, y supo que era el momento de irse. Había cosas más interesantes, complicadas y serias que analizar, como la posibilidad de que una futura Voldemort haya hecho que su hermana tenga una fea mancha en la cara de por vida que trae quién sabe qué consecuencias. Murmuró una disculpa y se apeó de la mesa, y casi voló al lado de Molly, que se paró de golpe también. Pudo sentir los ojos de Louis y Hugo clavados en sus omóplatos, preguntándose qué hacía saliendo con una de sus primas menos cercanas, aunque igual querida, hechos una bala del comedor. Incluso presentía que sus hermanos lo observaban con atención desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Al girarse, Árnyék Thomas le lanzo una mirada asesina desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Ya sabía que entre Molly y Thomas, el nombre que todos habían escogido para Árnyék por lo difícil que resultaba pronunciar la palabra "Árnyék", las cosas habían comenzado a andar viento en popa, pero no sabía que era lo suficientemente importante como para Thomas que le lanzara miradas asesinas celosas solo por salir con Molly del comedor.

Una de las cosas más vergonzosas de estar junto a Molly es que él no era demasiado alto y Molly no es de esas chicas a las que puedes llamar 'Bajas', por esto era que, a pesar de que ella era solo dos años más grande que él, su propia coronilla apenas le alcanzaba a ella la nariz.

Lucy y Lysander Scamander saltaron delante de su camino, y alcanzó a frenar a duras penas antes de darse de frente con Lysander. Soltó un par de pintorescas groserías obtenidas de los vecinos muggle de los abuelos maternos de Rose.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Molly, que no corrió la misma suerte de frenar a tiempo y chocó abiertamente contra Lorcan Scamander. Le dedicó una mirada de odio a Lorcan que dejaba poco que desearle a la de su Tía Audrey, la Tía Hermione o incluso la espeluznante mirada de advertencia de su propia madre.

-Ya verás tú luego- Le advirtió Molly a Lorcan, sin despegar su mirada de odio de él, levantándose del suelo. Volvió a presentir la mirada asesina de Thomas, esta vez hacia Lorcan. Apenas se levantó, tomó a Lucy del brazo y retomó la marcha con Lucy sujeta; su hermana menor observaba a Molly totalmente perpleja.

Albus las siguió suponiendo que debía hacerlo. Se adelantó un poco caminando a paso rápido y arqueó una de sus cejas hasta que Molly lo miró, preguntando implícitamente algo que solo ella y él entendían.

-Sí, pienso contárselo a Lucy, pero a nadie más-Corroboró Molly a su pregunta implícita, y Lucy los miró alternativamente a Albus y a ella boquiabierta, seguramente pensando que ambos habían hecho la peor de las barbaries; seguro la gran imaginación de Lucy ya imaginaba una boda secreta muy turbulenta y miles de hijos- Si me concedes un momento, me adelantaré un poco para hablar con Lucy-Pidió su prima, y Albus lo dejó estar; enlenteció el paso hasta que sus primas le llevaron cierta distancia.

Pero no podía evitar oír algunas cosas. Mientras retrocedía, no pudo hacerle oído sordo a Molly, que le dijo en un tono que sonaba bastante incriminatorio a Lucy '¿Qué pasa con Lorcan Scamander?'. Son cosas de la existencia. Ya vería él qué tanto podría sonsacarle a Lucy respecto de Lorcan y ella luego.

Molly y Lucy frenaron su recorrido en un árbol junto al lago; se había alejado tanto de ellas que lo único que vio cuando se sentaron fue a dos formas difusas; una relativamente alta y otra relativamente bajita. Costaba creer que fuesen hermanas.

Trotó hasta el árbol en donde estaban y les sonrió; con un desplazamiento grácil se sentó, formando un triángulo, entre las dos chicas.

-Le expliqué más o menos a Lucy lo que había pasado –Comenzó Molly- incluido lo de Melkart Nott y que hoy al parecer anda especialmente atraído por Lily.

Así que ella también había visto a Melkart totalmente volcado hacia su hermana. Sabía que no podía ser el único que se había fijado, y reconocía que creía que Molly en particular lo había visto porque era muy atenta y despierta.

-La verdad es que cuando Molly habló de contar imaginé que habíais quedado para salir o que iba a ser tía gracias a vosotros dos- Se sinceró Lucy; Molly dio tal respingo, pero a Albus no le sorprendió. Más allá de molestarse, se rio entre dientes. Así era Lucy.

-Albus –Le reprendió Molly, y Albus intentó ponerse serio-Creo que los de Slytherin tuvieron que ver con lo de Lily-Aseveró Molly sin reservas.

-Es casi imposible, Molls; aunque lograse andar por ahí de noche, jamás conseguiría lanzarle un salivazo; además, Lily dijo que estaba frío, quién quiera que haya sido encontró el modo de que llegara al rostro de Lily sin que saliera directamente de su boca.

Molly no parecía nada convencida con la explicación. Él tampoco se contentaba demasiado. Estaban hablando de métodos normales, y estaba seguro de que toda su familia, incluido él, sabía que Azkarahi Lestrange estaba lejos de frenar en cualquier método normal que ellos pudiesen conocer.

-Suponiendo que ella no haya sido la que escupió –Tranzó Molly con ademán resignado- Tampoco deberíamos dejar de implicarla con lo que sea que llevara la túnica de Cassandra.

-Claro que podemos –Insistió Albus; intentaba con todas sus fuerzas acomodar sus ideas espeluznantes sobre Lestrange sin socavar la lógica- No tiene sentido; si no sabía que Lily iba a ser escupida ¿Por qué dejar algo en la túnica de Cassandra Ravinov pretendiendo hacerle daño?

-Porque no necesita hacerlo con sus propias manos para hacerlo, Cassandra Ravinov podía estar haciéndole el favor por un par de Galleons mientras ella se quedaba con su culo Mortífago apalancado en el sofá de su asquerosa Sala Común-Bufó Molly; a Albus le parecía una solución razonable, pero no del todo. Nadie haría cosas como esas por un par de Galleons. Si vas a hacer algo de esas proporciones, debes estar impulsada por algo demasiado grande, o el miedo.

La segunda opción parecía mucho más dada dado que hablaban de Azkarahi Lestrange.

Aunque también había que admitir que no la veía agrediendo o atemorizando a una niña excesivamente pequeña como para defenderse. Había que reconocer que Lestrange solo se metía en peleas con gente de la que esperaba una réplica.

Albus se limitó a observar a Lucy, que permanecía en silencio con expresión pensativa; seguramente, sacaba sus propias conclusiones en silencio, analizando la situación, intentando verla de todos los ángulos posibles.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que no había detenido a Molly cuando había intentado contarle el plan a su hermana menor. Lucy era muy objetiva y siempre parecía estar cerca de la verdad cuando se le planteaban los hechos de manera correcta. Pero, por el momento, parecía no tener bases suficientes. Esperaba oír otra vez a Molly, pero la voz que recibió fue otra; era fría, indiferente y hermosa. No llevaba connotación suficiente como para ser apacible.

-Disculpa, si no te presenta inconveniente, este es nuestro sitio.

Azkarahi Lestrange estaba justo detrás de ellos, con el cabello castaño recogido con horquillas despreocupadamente detrás de la cabeza y una expresión seria; no enseñaba su sonrisa mortífera, pero aquellos macabros ojos negros suyos parecían esconder miles de cosas, al menos, las suficientes para saber qué le había sucedido a Lily. Porque si su hermana ya había durado tanto tiempo con el rostro así, se sabía que no era nada bueno.

Su culto no la acompañaba. Detrás de ella solo asomaba la rubia cabeza de Scorpius Malfoy, aunque ya parecía haber atraído la atención de más de una persona.

-¿Ya te has labrado sitio también? –Ironizó Molly- ¿Te lo ha comprado tu mami con el dinero que os dio vuestro preciado Lord?

-No te metas con ella- Gruño Scorpius Malfoy, apareciendo por detrás de Azkarahi con una expresión amenazadora.

Pero Azkarahi Lestrange permanecía impasible y con el rostro ilegible.

-Ya vieras –Murmuró Azkarahi Lestrange con un tono demasiado inexpresivo para la conversación, e hizo una mueca desdeñosa- Lo cierto es que mi mami se gasta el dinero que tan gentilmente nos proporciona el Señor de las Tinieblas en cosas más importantes. El árbol me lo ha comprado el papi de Scorpius.

Lucy fue la primera en levantarse. Se puso de pie sin hacer ruido, mirando a Lestrange como si ella acabase de hablar con un fénix o volar sin escoba. Molly parecía decidida a resistir en su sitio, mirando fijamente esos ojos inescrutables y oscuros, pero, al final, ella también se rindió. Luego de casi diez minutos, se marchó rezongando algo sobre Mortífagos asquerosos y comentarios sin sentido y de mal gusto.

La expresión amenazante de Malfoy no menguaba, lo que le bastó a Albus para saber que la dirigía a él. Albus no sabía por dónde meterse. No quería irse y hacerle sentir a ese par de asquerosos que se doblegaba a su voluntad, pero tampoco quería rebelarse contra la personificación de las Artes Oscuras de la que había estado más cercano en toda su vida.

El venenoso comentario de Azkarahi le atravesaba la cabeza como un puñal. Había algo que parecía intentando escapar de él, aunque pareciera inofensivo, simplemente un comentario burlón lanzado al viento. "Mi mami se gasta el dinero que tan gentilmente nos proporciona el Señor de las Tinieblas en cosas más importantes".

Al final, él también se levantó y se marchó.

Azkarahi tenía la mente totalmente embotada, eufórica con su inminente progreso en el plan dos. Atacar a una de sus hijos, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Una opción tan simple y desapercibida, una de la que todos podían ser responsables.

Lo cierto es que envenenar a una niña de doce años de ese modo le parecía algo excesivo, aunque en realidad ¿Algo lo era? Para lograr propósitos tan serios como el que ella pretendía, todo parecía justificable. Además, había sido bastante compasiva. Aquel veneno adherente envenenaba las células de la piel en un par de horas, y contaminaba las arterias solo dos segundos después de eso.

Ella le había concedido a la chica Potter un par de meses.

Aunque en realidad no había sido movida por el altruismo. Simplemente, era el tiempo que necesitaba para terminar la primera misión y tener la oportunidad de atacar por más frentes a Potter, si es que no le parecía lo suficientemente importante que su hija estuviese muriéndose a la primera. Aunque, claro ¿Cómo podía saberlo él? No podía saber nada. Harry Potter nunca sabía nada. Le causaba lástima. Y repugnancia.

Solo había una manera de que esa pobre chica pudiese terminar el año viva, y eso sí que dependía meramente de su altruismo y su compasión, cosa que no la movía en absoluto. Ella no la salvaría. No revocaría el letargo que le había proporcionado por despiadado que fuese.

Era la única que podía alterar, detener o desaparecer los efectos del veneno del sistema de Lily Potter; nada más le ayudaría en lo más mínimo. Pero no iba a ayudarla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Sería una muerte justificada; el resultado final de ella podría llevar a tres muertes que, más que glorificarla a ella misma, glorificarían a su señor. Había comentado lo del Señor Oscuro como una broma aquella mañana asumiendo los riesgos de que esos chiquillos podían tomárselo demasiado en serio, pero no lo harían. Porque estaban seguros de que él no volvería.

Porque no sabían que Azkarahi Lestrange había nacido para hacer que su sueño de mundos felices y libre del Señor de las Tinieblas no llegara a existir jamás.

Que el destino de su amo dependiera de su propia astucia y sus doce años de conocimientos previa y cuidadosamente aprendidos era un giro totalmente innovador a lo que se le había implantado como concepto de servicio, pero decir que no la enorgullecía era como decir que le agradaba la perspectiva de tener que acercarse y mantener contacto directo con un sangre sucia. Inmundicia.

No podían quejarse de que fuese inerte. Si ya había logrado envenenar a la nena de papi Potter en un tercio de año, y tenía unas cuantas maneras más de acabar con los mayores. El problema es que no podía predecir la conducta de Harry Potter. No lo conocía en absoluto.

Quizás fueran revelaciones y pensamientos demasiado retorcidos para una persona de casi 16 años. Pero no, no lo eran. Eran pensamientos de una persona con aspiraciones e ideales claros. Ideales un poco retorcidos; eso valía decirlo. Pero eso era solo porque la idea de lo legal dentro del Ministerio de la Magia y de toda la comunidad mágica era demasiado estrecha de miras.

Solo estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Casi no había probado bocado de la comida de la cena; el plato seguía casi intacto, tal como había estado cuando ella había llegado a comer. La euforia le borboteaba dentro del cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien que incluso podría haber hecho vista gorda a la interrupción de haber ido tranquilamente a su árbol favorito junto al lago y haber encontrado el asqueroso culo mestizo de Molly y Lucy Weasley junto con Albus Potter contaminando su árbol.

Pero eso tampoco era así. Una parte de su mente estaba despierta, atenta, echándoles mirilla a esos tres chicos. Sabía que sospechaban de ella; si no, James Potter les haría sospechar. Por un momento, deseó caerle mejor, o lo bastante mejor como para que no asociara el ataque a su hermana y el hecho de que ella empezara a morirse y consumirse lentamente con el pasar de los meses a lo primero que siempre se le venía a la cabeza a Potter cuando algo malo sucedía: "Azkarahi Lestrange".

Pero lo que la convocaba a los Potter no era James y su odio hacia Azkarahi, sino su hermano menor y dos de sus primas. Tal vez James y la mayoría de la infinidad de Weasleys no fuesen lo bastante listos como para avanzar correctamente la pieza de ajedrez, pero al parecer Albus Potter y dos de sus primas si lo habían sido: Por lo que parecía, habían encajado ciertas piezas y se les había ocurrido relacionar todo eso con ella; desde el escupitajo en plena noche hasta la sustancia, para ellos desconocida, en la túnica de la pequeña de Gryffindor que dormía al lado de Lily Potter.

Lo cierto es que si querían inculparla bajo fundamentos lógicos, que siguieran los patrones normales para realizar las tareas que, en efecto, ella había hecho, no los encontrarían. Sus conocimientos mediocres sobre magia no les permitirían cuadrar para nada que lo hubiese hecho. Podía ver cómo se frustrarían con el paso del tiempo. Deshilvanando teorías, poniendo en carta otras nuevas que acabarían por ser descartadas tal como las anteriores.

Y, al final, a falta de soluciones lógicas o comprensibles, concluirían en lo que todo el que pensara en inculparla acabaría por pensar: Que ella no estaba relacionada con el ataque a esa mocosa. Que era inocente.

El problema es que, la verdad, no lo era. Pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

Albus Potter la estaba mirando; seguramente esperaba verla presa del júbilo, viendo cómo lo que sea que le hubiese hecho a su hermana pequeña rendía frutos. Pero la expresión de Azkarahi era insondable e, incluso, se mantenía ajena al ajetreo de la mesa, más huraña que de costumbre. Eso le daba más un aire descontento que jubiloso. Esperó que su falta de evidencia bastara para convencer a Potter de que estaba tan descontenta como parecía en su rostro.

Y, sin bien era cierto, la poción intoxicante (Aunque disecada hasta convertirse a polvo) hacía simplemente de maravilla su magia. La mancha del rostro de la chica Potter parecía más amplia que la de ese mismo día en horario de desayuno. Ni 24 horas habían pasado.

No quería hablar con Scorpius; no quería hablar con nadie. Era una victoria de las que prefería disfrutar sola. Un mérito personal que solo a ella le daba pleitesía y que, por lo tanto, debía festejar ella sola.

Se tragó otro trozo de muslo de pollo haciéndolo pasar a duras penas; la alegría del avance parecía haberla alimentado. No quería desanimarse recordándose que aún no tenía la Piedra de la Resurrección, pero, por desgracia, no podía olvidarlo ¿De qué servía todo lo que hacía si no la conseguía?

Pero claro que servía. Ella podría hacer ambas misiones, y luego todo lo que se propusiera. Porque ella sabía magia más avanzada y poderosa que cualquiera de sus compañeros, que cualquier estudiante, incluso que Scorpius. Y el aprendizaje y el trabajo duro tenía sus recompensas; bien se lo había demostrado su señor poniendo en sus manos su regreso. Porque con esa magia, ella podría instaurar otra vez el trono que, con mísera suerte, Harry Potter le había arrebatado a su amo. Porque la magia es poder.


	5. La caída del que no puede caer

La euforia de Azkarahi había ido en decrecimiento evidente desde el día en que se había enterado de que la intoxicación había resultado tan bien como ella lo pretendía, pero aun así no se deshacía de ninguna forma del empuje que le había dado el avanzar en la dirección correcta con la misión.

Eran casi las doce de la noche y Scorpius la miraba desde un sofá, casi dormido pero con los ojos medio abiertos. Decir que se le caía la baba era una expresión demasiado suave como para graficar el mohín soñoliento de su sobrino.

Intentaba dominar el peor de sus enemigos, y la única de las disciplinas por las que Harry Potter podría conseguir ventaja ante ella: El pársel. No era una bruja hablante de pársel nata, pero había insistido en aprender. Casi todos los días desde los cuatro años, cerca de las seis de la tarde, se sentaba por horas a intentar comprender el lenguaje de las serpientes; la buena nueva había llegado un día de las vacaciones posteriores al término del tercer año de Azkarahi en Hogwarts, en donde, por fin, había conseguido oír entre los sibilantes susurros y gorgoteos de las serpientes su propia lengua. Probó otra vez ese mismo día, y lo que comprobó la azotó con fiereza: Miraba fijamente a la serpiente, y también soltaba aquellos silbidos y gruñidos guturales; con morbosa satisfacción comprobaba que la serpiente podía también entenderla.

Entonces tenía catorce años. Aunque aún no era tan buena con el pársel como le gustaría, nunca había dejado de intentarlo. Además, tampoco tenía que tomarse a la ligera a Potter, por muy asqueroso que fuese. Aferró con fuerza su preciada varita de saúco, esa que, aunque estaba lejos de ser la tan mítica e invencible varita, a todos atemorizaba.

Su varita siempre era algo que le provocaba incluso pensamientos bastante petulantes. Con veintinueve centímetros, una rigidez antinatural para ser una varita y una primera vista bastante estética, su varita ya era bastante digna de mención. Pero era lo que la gente no podía saber con primeras impresiones lo que más orgullosa la dejaba.

El núcleo era de pluma de Cola de Fénix, cosa que no dejaba de causar envidia entre los Mortífagos que sabían lo que hacían; era el mismo núcleo que almacenaba la varita del Señor de las Tinieblas. Y la útil madera de Saúco que almacenaba a su fiel compañera tampoco dejaba de atemorizar a todo el mundo, dado que… Bueno, era de Saúco.

Dejó estar el hecho de que su preciosa varita fuese tan destacable y se concentró en practicar. Seguramente, Scorpius ya se había dormido.

-¡Serpensortia! –Masculló Azkarahi entre dientes, y movió violentamente la varita con parsimonia por detrás de la cabeza; una chispa verde descolorido apareció, apuntando al suelo, que no tardó en transformarse en una serpiente ávida y de ojos rasgados- _No me toques, no me hagas da__ñ__o _–Soltaba en pársel, y una parte de sus oídos, que siempre sabía cuándo ella hablaba en la lengua de las serpientes, oía esos guturales gruñidos que profería- _Puede que mi sangre te parezca apetitosa, pero no renuncias a la utilidad que solo alguien diestro como yo puede proporcionarte. Eres incomprendida por tu inteligencia, criatura, y cr__é__eme que no te enga__ñ__o si te digo que algo que podr__í__amos conseguir juntos ser__á__superior a la vida eterna. _

Azkarahi ya había aprendido a controlar a las serpientes. Sabía la psicología del animal. Incomprendidos, exigentes, inteligentes, elegantes y arrogantes; su sistema se limitaba a más que simplemente devorar carne y descansar con su asquerosa mierda, como la mayoría de la raza animal.

Era un motivo de que le gustaran las serpientes, en particular: Se le parecían en miles de maneras.

La serpiente se había dejado dominar. Avanzaba hacia Azkarahi, aún en estado de alerta; se había ganado la confianza de la criatura, pero no del todo. El animal se giró hacia Scorpius, con una pregunta implícita; aun así, le habló.

_-Supongo que __é__l si es materia dispuesta. _

_-No lo toques, no lo intentes-_Advirtió Azkarahi; aunque a menudo le tocaba las narices a Scorpius con el tema de ser atacado, no lo permitiría mientras estuviese en sus manos.

Por alguna razón, la serpiente obedeció. Se le acercó con ademán dócil, aunque Azkarahi desconfiaba naturalmente de las actitudes demasiado sumisas. Siempre ocultaban algo más.

Observaba la serpiente, varita en ristre, y ésta la observaba a ella. Se quedaba atentamente, esperando; el instinto (Y las voces de sus siempre certeros maestros) le decía que nunca debía bajar la guardia ante las serpientes. Sacudió la varita y la hizo explotar en un montón de trozos irregulares de piel, que se deshicieron al contacto con el suelo, justo cuando la serpiente saltaba, rompiendo el aire con un latigazo grácil, a morderle el brazo.

Scorpius espabiló cuando la serpiente estalló.

-¿Ah? –Exclamó, adormilado- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y la serpiente?

-Adiós serpientes, Scorp –Exclamó Azkarahi y, satisfecha, se sentó en una butaca polvorienta en un rincón de la Sala Común- Necesitamos avanzar rápido ¿Sabes? Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.

Azkarahi comenzó a dar golpecitos con la punta de la varita en una de las patas de la mesa; Scorpius, adormilado, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Enfocó la mirada, aún medio dormido, en Azkarahi. Tenía cara de bebé somnoliento.

-No es culpa mía que te tiraras tres meses; creo que es momento de comenzar a tomar medidas extremas, sobre todo con la primera misión- Rezongó Scorpius.

Azkarahi puso mala cara. Sabía que había sido culpa suya, pero Scorpius le estaba opacando el éxito de envenenar a Lily Potter. Aunque, claro, solo era una cosa, y tenía que hacer muchas. Resopló.

-¿Se te ocurre algo maestro? –Propuso Azkarahi, para que Scorpius comenzase a pensar algo en vez de quedarse ahí dormido.

-Sigo insistiendo en el hecho de que, ya que para eso sí que tenemos tiempo, deberíamos ganarnos la confianza de uno de ellos y darle una embestida por la espalda; aunque nos deja más al descubierto, podemos borrarles la memoria y estaríamos seguros de que Potter vendría ya que su hijo habría sido atacado.

El plan de Scorpius parecía absolutamente maestro. Pero Azkarahi, que ya llevaba cierto tiempo analizándolo y pensando ponerlo en carta, encontraba dos terribles déficit. El más obvio ¿Estaría algún Potter dispuesto a darle su confianza? Y el más terrible: Tendría que pasar tiempo con alguno de ellos y fingir que le caía bien, que era su amiga, que se sentía a gusto con una persona con la que solo sentiría repugnancia.

-Lo pensaré- Respondió Azkarahi secamente- Pero, de momento, necesitamos algo instantáneo.

-Pero necesitamos ir más lejos del simple hecho de obtener su confianza-Seguía cavilando Scorpius, como si ella no hubiese hablado- Necesitamos encandilarlo, maravillarlo; hacer que la última persona de la que sospeche, sea de nosotros…

-Sí, Scorp, todo muy bien, pero, mira…

-¡CLARO! –Vociferó Scorpius, otra vez ignorándola del todo- Necesitamos que se enamoren –Añadió, en voz más baja y con una sonrisa radiante, y esta vez sí que se volvió hacia Azkarahi- Tienes que enamorar a James Potter.

-¿QUÉ? – Respondió Azkarahi, también a gritos- Ni se te pase por la mente, nopiensohacertalbarbarieaunquefuesepormiseñor, esridículoytotalmenteinnecesario –Seguía parloteando la chica, a tal velocidad que las palabras se chocaban y desdibujaban unas con otras.

-Apenas logremos traerlos de vuelta –Sentenció Scorpius, decidido y sonriente; se regocijaba en que su tía no había podido mancillar su idea con fundamentos válidos- veremos qué opinan ellos respecto de que lo hagas.

-¿Qué pasa si yo termino enamorándome de él?-Contraatacó Azkarahi con la primera manera de vilipendiar aquel horrible plan que se le ocurrió; no era que eso fuese a suceder realmente.

Ella no tenía el concepto de enamorarse realmente. Menos de depender de una persona como una perrita dependiente y llorona.

-Tú no te enamorarías de él –Se limitó a responder Scorpius; su voz sonaba controlada, monótona- Tú no tienes la capacidad de sentir nada por nadie.

Para su sorpresa, Scorpius suspiró y se reclinó contra el sofá en el que estaba sentado. Aunque seguía estando por sobre las pobres objeciones de Azkarahi ante su discutiblemente "brillante" plan, parecía abatido y alicaído. Azkarahi quiso firmemente creer que se debía a la oposición de ella en su plan y no a nadie más. Pensó en preguntarle a Scorpius si él tenía la capacidad de sentir algo por alguien o incluso lo sentía en ese momento, pero lo descartó.

Lo cierto era que la desgracia de sus pares humanos no le causaba empatía. No le motivaba el consolar a alguien si lo veía llorar. No le motivaba preguntarle a Scorpius si tenía dolencias con el amor, incluso aunque éste fuese su mejor amigo. La verdad era que no creía en el amor y la compasión. Eran cosas demasiado humanas como para pertenecerle.

-¿Vas a usar tu cuarto? –Cambió de tema Azkarahi, de modo drástico.

-Pensaba dormir, ya sabes –Repuso Scorpius con sarcasmo.

-Duerme en mi cuarto- Le contestó su tía, fríamente.

-Es de mujer ¡No!

-Tengo cuarto privado, imbécil; tú igual.

-Entonces ¿Para qué quieres el mío?

-Porque el tuyo tiene ventana –Insistió ella con expresión escéptica.

-¡Si la abres, vas a terminar haciendo que se inunde todo el sector de Slytherin! –Contestó Scorpius, alarmado.

-No voy a abrirla –Negó Azkarahi, como si lo que el chico acabase de decir fuese la idiotez más grande del mundo- Solo necesito una ventana.

-Vale –Asintió Scorpius, confundido- Pues usa mi cuarto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue sin mediar más palabras. Parecía totalmente en su mundo. Asqueada, repugnada y aplastada. Así es como estaba. Se dio cuenta de lo que había avanzado con el plan no compensaba de ningún modo todo lo que le faltaba. Y, de momento, lo mejor que le quedaba por hacer era enamorar a James Potter.

Mejor, la hubiese mordido la serpiente.

Scorpius casi no había conseguido conciliar el sueño esa noche. Resulta que al final había dormido en el cuarto de Azkarahi. O intentado dormir.

Su propio cuarto, del que Azkarahi se había apoderado con tanta desconsideración, quedaba justo al lado del dormitorio de ella, el que había tomado para no dormir en un sofá de la Sala Común.

Y, por lo que parecía, ella se había tomado la noche para parlotear, lo que era totalmente molesto porque la pared que dividía la habitación de ambos era ridículamente fina.

A ratos se había limitado a cavilar en voz baja, murmurando cosas que él no podía oír por el tono bajísimo en que las pronunciaba. Pero parecía cabreadísima, y eso no era nada bueno. Había enojos en ella que eran imposibles de controlar. En otros momentos, le llegaban los sonidos amortiguados de hechizos, desde un simple 'Expelliarmus' (Aunque no había conseguido entender a quién había estado desarmando su tía durante toda la noche) a un complejo 'Crucio'. Incluso, le había parecido oír un par de veces el sonido de asquerosa succión, como el que se produce cuando sacas una bota del fango, de la maldición asesina de Azkarahi.

Era asqueroso. Había estado cuando su padre les había enseñado a Azkarahi y a él a usar el Avada Kedavra matando arañas, y había visto el limpio y seco humo espeso que se hacía la araña luego de que su padre la matara. Había presenciado también cómo la araña desaparecía totalmente, como si le hubiesen hecho un encantamiento desilusionador, para luego aparecer muerta: Ésa era su maldición asesina. Y había visto la peor de todas los Avada Kedavra pertenecientes al planeta: El de Azkarahi.

La varita soltaba una niebla totalmente extraña de diferentes colores, aunque regularmente era verde. Luego, esa neblina hija de Potter había presionado a la araña con ese ruido de succión repugnante y se dispersó casi al instante; cuando lograron verla claramente otra vez, la araña ya estaba muerta.

Supuestamente, todas las maldiciones asesinas eran totalmente indoloras. Pero, siendo muy sinceros, dudaba considerablemente que esa lo fuera.

Pero había otro asunto inquietándolo desde el rincón más recóndito de sus pensamientos, ahí donde siempre estaba todo lo que él reprimía, pero seguía luchando por salir.

Lo que Azkarahi le había dicho, la insinuación de que ella realmente podía decaer ante James Potter y enamorarse de él. Conocía de primera mano la fuerza y la perturbadora obstinación de Azkarahi a declinar ante cada chico que se le presentaba. Eran demasiados, así que nunca le había parecido mal. Hasta que una posibilidad, que llevaba muchísimo tiempo barajando, descartando como aceptando a tiempos relativos, lo había hecho desear que Azkarahi fuese lo bastante corazonada como para querer a alguien realmente.

No sabía cuándo la envidia había dado paso a la admiración. O tal vez, jamás había sido envidia, o tal vez tampoco jamás había sido admiración, sino la misma cantaleta de todos los adolescentes, esa palabra que él repudiaba y que, de vez en cuando, no podía evitar relacionar con Azkarahi y lo que le sucedía respecto a ella. Esa palabra que Azkarahi no creía nada más que simplemente eso: Una palabra. Una palabra que, según parecía, no era aplicable a ella.

La cosa es que su plan se había ido violentamente por tierra al oír de Azkarahi siquiera la sugerencia, aunque fuese inaudita y totalmente improbable, de que ella se liara con el Potter más grande en un asunto que incorporara sentimientos reales. Le hervía la sangre el pensarlo.

No tenía ninguna lógica. Por favor, si Azkarahi quería a alguien, siempre lo tendría primero a él. No a un asqueroso mestizo. Ni soñarlo. Aunque, de cualquier forma, eso sería mucho más una pesadilla que un sueño.

Desde ese preciso momento, había deseado interponer un encantamiento escudo entre su tía y James Potter, que nunca pudiesen acercarse, hablar o, incluso, verse. Lo que más lo consolaba, como un arrullo paternal, era lo mal que parecía sentarle a ese chico la existencia de Azkarahi. Pero era conocedor de que eso no iba a durar ni un solo segundo si Azkarahi intentaba realmente conseguir que él se fijara en ella.

Pero no podía retractarse ya en ese momento. Su plan ya había sido planteado y si se echaba atrás, Azkarahi iba a notar que había pasado algo o habría efectos contraproducentes, como que ella, al final, llegara a la conclusión de que Scorpius se había denegado al plan por alguna razón más sentimental de que el hecho de que acercarse a un Potter le fuese a ser desagradable a ella.

Eso sería, sin ninguna duda, la peor de las desgracias. Una desgracia inmunda, putrefacta y maldita que poco tenía que ver con cualquier desgracia que la humanidad, incluso los _muggles_, hubiese presenciado antes.

Estaba llorando. No sabía desde cuándo o por qué, pero lloraba, y eso lo tenía claro.

Pero, claro, ella tenía que ser su tía. Una oleada de resentimiento, oscura y capaz de envenenar, lo invadió por completo. No sabía siquiera el motivo de aquel paralizante resentimiento que lo corroía, pero lo sentía. Azkarahi abrió violentamente la puerta de su propia habitación y lo encontró ahí; tendido en la cama, llorando, enojado y saltándose la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –Exigió Azkarahi, con un tono claramente brusco.

-He querido echar una siesta, y…

-Tienes un cuarto para eso, Hyperion – Masculló Azkarahi; ahora que se fijaba con más atención, parecía furiosa. Scorpius se enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos y se limpió la cara con la manga del uniforme. El gesto no le pasó a ella desapercibido- ¿Estabas llorando?

-No –Respondió Scorpius, en tono cortante- Solo creí que querías seguir usando mi cuart…

-Te equivocabas, entonces –Gruñó ella, en un tono totalmente seco- Porque necesito mi habitación, y quiero que te vayas.

-Gracias por pedir permiso, gestos atentos como ese siempre son bien recibidos –Scorpius resopló. Azkarahi lo imitó. Tendía a intentar entender el que ella estuviese de los nervios, pero a menudo no lo conseguía. Le hartaban sus cambios de humor, sobre todo porque no era una chica de humor variable regularmente, aunque estaba malhumorada, histérica o nerviosa todo el tiempo desde que habían comenzado con las misiones- Ya me voy.

Él se levantó de la cama, enfurruñado también, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. No podía creer que ella fuese tan tonta, tan inconsciente. No podía creer que ella no entendiera el porqué de que Scorpius aguantase cada uno de sus cambios, cada una de sus rabietas; que él aguantase cada uno de los descabellados y frívolos planes de Azkarahi por malos que le parecieran. Que ella no entendiera el motivo de que se hubiese puesto malísimo cuando ella había mencionado la posibilidad de fijarse en James Potter.

Que ella no hubiese sido tan inteligente como lo era y darse cuenta del motivo del llanto de Scorpius. Se lo preguntaba cada una de las veces que la veía, pero jamás conseguía una respuesta. Siempre intentaba recordar no volver a preguntárselo la siguiente vez que viera sus ojos negros asomar por algún lado, pero jamás funcionaba.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y, a pesar de que su arrogancia le decía que no lo hiciera, echó un vistazo atrás. Azkarahi estaba tendida en su cama cuan larga era; no tenía puesta la túnica, pero el resto del uniforme lucía impecable a exceptuar de los botones desarmados por debajo de la corbata verde que correspondía a Slytherin. Una insignia de prefecto con una serpiente por debajo brillaba en su pecho.

Sus ojos negros lucían demasiado oscuros en contraste con el resto de su cara. Tenía una expresión cansada, y Scorpius se dio cuenta por fin de lo mayor que parecía. Scorpius se planteó ayudarla con un plan que le causara menos molestia a ella y a él mismo, aunque ella no tuviese idea de lo mucho que le molestaba su propia idea luego del comentario de ella para descartarla.

Pero lo único que terminó descartando, fue eso. Ella no le permitiría ayudarlo de ninguna forma, aunque él quisiese. Ordenó a sus manos que abrieran la puerta y a sus pies que avanzaran, pero no le obedecieron. Entonces, se limitó a quedarse clavado en la puerta, como un idiota total, de espaldas a ella, queriendo estar de frente.

Se pasó un buen rato ahí. Azkarahi no lo observaba, o Scorpius suponía que no lo observaba, porque carecía de lógica que la responsable Azkarahi se hubiese saltado una clase para mirarle los omóplatos. Además, aunque no lo decía por engreimiento, ella ya lo hubiese llamado o mínimamente invitado a volver. A fin de cuentas, eran mejores amigos. Se cuidaban mutuamente.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, ella le habló. Sonaba igual que siempre: Femenina, encantadora y siempre tan desprovista de entonación que la hacía parecer aburrida, aunque esta vez tenía un matiz arrepentido, y, lo más característico de su voz, fría como un témpano. Pero a pesar de todo eso, era hermosa. Ella lo era.

-Scorp, ven a sentarte si deseas.

Scorpius regresó sobre sus pasos, con la dignidad por el suelo pero al mismo tiempo elevada, ya que había sido ella la que le había ofrecido volver. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, aunque, como imaginaba, ella no le miraba. Seguro planeaba, como siempre, otro modo de buscar la Piedra de la Resurrección o de atraer a Harry Potter al colegio.

Al principio, debía reconocer que Azkarahi había ido por el lado sano y pacífico y había buscado formas de atraer a Harry Potter mediante sus fascinaciones personales, pero parecía conocerlo tan bien como Scorpius a los thestrals. Azkarahi los veía, pero él no. Hasta aquel día se preguntaba a quién había visto morir ella.

Al final, luego de fracasar olímpicamente con atraer a Potter por él mismo, llegó a la conclusión de que debían hacer uso de la fuerza y mover los hilos utilizando a la gente a la que Potter cuidaba y quería a la que tenían más cerca. Había 4 respuestas lógicas a lo que Potter 'Cuidaba y quería', evidentemente su esposa y sus tres hijos, que, coincidentemente, comían dos mesas más allá que Azkarahi y Scorpius todos los días, que estudiaban en el mismo colegio e iban a los mismos lugares.

Quizás fuera obra del destino, quizás la naturaleza quería ponerle las presas en bandeja. Quizás. Pero estaba claro que estaban desaprovechando eso.

Lo complicado era algo que tenía una pregunta fácil pero complicada de responder, al menos para ellos ¿Qué haría que Harry Potter fuese pitando hacia el colegio? ¿Qué emergencia tenían que tener sus hijos para que él acudiese instantáneamente a ellos? Eran preguntas obvias de hacer y que cualquiera se haría en su situación, pero que ellos no podían responder porque nunca habían sido lo bastante atentos como para hacerlo.

Porque habían sido idiotas. Porque habían subestimado siempre a Harry Potter y jamás le habían prestado el mínimo de atención, siempre diciéndolo predecible y débil. Pero ahora necesitaban saber cuál sería su reacción, y pagaban por su gran error de subestimarlo al tener que avanzar al ciego cada vez que atacaban.

Ese día Azkarahi accedió a saltarse las demás clases, muy a regañadientes, al igual que él, ya que tenían que hacer progresos importantes con su plan maestro si no querían que se fuese todo por el ducto de los baños. Azkarahi parecía más asustada que enojada ya.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Scorpius, por enésima vez como en 18 segundos.

Azkarahi apretó los labios en una perfecta mueca obstinada. Se notaba que no quería decir nada. Parecía tener frío; se abrazaba las piernas, que mantenía encogidas sobre el pecho. Scorpius le tendió su propia túnica, que hasta ese momento llevaba puesta, pero ella no la aceptó. Se apresuró a dejarla sobre la cama para disimular que ella no la había tomado. Se sentía como un imbécil.

Scorpius tragó saliva en seco, y se escuchó plenamente. Otra vez otro silencio incómodo, tal como el que se había producido cuando él se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta, sin mirarla, esperando a que dijera algo ya que su propio cuerpo no había seguido sus órdenes de marcharse.

Mientras tanto, Azkarahi daba la impresión de que libraba la Tercera Guerra Mágica en su interior. En algunos momentos del silencio que sucedió a que ella no aceptara lo que le tendió abría la boca y parecía dispuesta a responder su pregunta, pero la cerraba automáticamente, repitiendo el ciclo cada cuantos minutos. Entre tanto, él observaba sus tan curiosos ojos negros, y estaba casi seguro de que ella observaba sus propios ojos grises. No le gustaban. Eran gris pálido, como si les hubiesen extraído el color. Pero eran grises, eran peculiares y los agradecía de cualquier forma.

Como a los 20 minutos de observarse fijamente, ella le contestó.

-No quiero morir-Se limitó a musitar, en voz baja.

-Él no nos matará, Azkarahi; si lo conseguimos, no tendrá por qué hacerlo, y si no, no tendrá medios suficientes como para hacerlo –Se apresuró a consolarla Scorpius. Se acercó a Azkarahi con cautela, pero con seguridad. La rodeó con los brazos y, al parecer, por primera vez en años, ella estaba demasiado asustada como para negarse a recibir un buen abrazo.

-Es que siempre existe la posibilidad, ya sabes… -Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Cállate de una vez, Lestrange –Bramó Scorpius, aunque Azkarahi debía de saber que lo decía de broma- Lo conseguirás, Azkarahi, incluso sin mí. Tengo toda mi fe puesta en que lo harías, incluso inmovilizada y con los ojos vendados. Tú puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, y esto no es más que una piedrecilla en el camino comparado con todo lo que has hecho-Agregó, esta vez mucho más en serio de lo que había hablado nunca. Realmente, nunca había estado tan seguro de hablar como en ese momento.

Aunque ella era de su misma estatura y quizás un poco más alta, estaba tan acapullada y encorvada que parecía más pequeña. Había apoyado la cabeza sobre el hombro de Scorpius, y él la abrazaba, rodeándola con los brazos en un encierro firme, quizás dándose más libertades de las que se había dado con ella jamás; siempre intentando que ella no lo descubriera, nunca podía ser abiertamente cariñoso con Azkarahi.

Por un momento, creyó que era el momento idílico para decírselo, para que ella lo supiera de una vez. Estaba recibiendo las muestras de afecto proporcionadas por él y demostraba que sentía miedo, cosa que podría no volver a repetirse en mucho tiempo. Por un momento, Scorpius había tenido la oportunidad de ser su héroe, y supuso que no había mejor momento para que lo supiera.

Sin embargo, no se lo dijo. Bajó la mirada y la observó, tan débil como no la había visto desde que Azkarahi tenía, aproximadamente, 4 años.

La amaba. Indiscutiblemente, la amaba. Aunque se lo hubiese permitido admitir unas pocas veces desde que tenía 4 años, luego había terminado negándoselo después de un tiempo. Pero se engañaba a sí mismo. Siempre se había engañado a sí mismo, así como siempre la había amado. Era complicado admitir que sentías cosas por Azkarahi Lestrange, pero él, sin asomo de duda, las sentía. No porque fuese bonita ni lista ni popular, ni por ninguna y, al mismo tiempo, las tres cosas. Él la amaba por ser Azkarahi, la chica que no lloraba y había luchado por hablar con las serpientes. Por ser Azkarahi, la chica que nunca descansaba hasta ver terminado lo que había comenzado. Por ser Azkarahi, la chica cuyos negros ojos podían hacer que dejaras de respirar por un momento. Y en ese momento, no pudo estar más seguro. Había cargado 10 años con ese sentimiento, quizás esperando el momento correcto para quitarse la venda de los ojos y abrirse a la verdad. Sin asomo de duda, estaba enamorado de Azkarahi. La amaba.


	6. Traición por Slytherin

-Nunca pensé que algo así fuera a pasarnos –Se quejó Lucy, mirando a Lily como si pudiese caerse en cualquier momento.

Lily resopló. Una semana. Una semana había pasado, y ella había probado con todo: Desde simple agua hasta complicadas pociones, pero nada había dado resultado. Su rostro seguía negruzco, y, lejos de mejorar, la mancha seguía extendiéndose cada vez más. Nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo, pero todos sabían, aunque no sabían qué fuese realmente, que era algo serio y muy probablemente peligroso.

Jason Finch-Fletchley y Cedric Corner le echaron una miradita discreta a la mejilla de Lily al pasar por su lado de camino al Gran Comedor. Lauren Flint y Anne Montague se rieron abiertamente. Lily gruño de un modo particularmente amenazador. Últimamente, sucedía muy a menudo.

-¿Pasarnos? No te veo con la cara negra-Bramó Lily de vuelta, totalmente irritada.

-No seas desagradable con Lucy –La reprendió Albus-Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te está pasando.

-Que no use plurales que no vienen a cuento –Contestó Lily de vuelta, simplemente, pero seguía molesta. Cualquiera en su situación lo estaría.

Molly se devanaba los sesos, buscando en la precaria información que disponía para encontrar al responsable del accidente del rostro de Lily. Más que buscar al responsable, lo que hacía, muy sinceramente, era intentar comprobar sus sospechas sobre uno. Una. Azkarahi Lestrange.

Era difícil no sospechar de ella, aunque debía admitir que era complicado inculparla, porque, de partida, le hubiese sido totalmente imposible llegar hasta Lily, que dormía en la Torre de Gryffindor, en la que había gente en ese momento, en la mitad de la noche. Pero sabía que había sido ella; lo intuía.

Claro, nadie le creía. Para variar. Excepto Albus, y que había visto otra de sus pobres pruebas de que Azkarahi era la responsable del ataque a Lily: A Melkart Nott totalmente volteado hacia ella, mucho más interesado en Lily de lo que había estado nunca. Era inconcluso y podía tener miles de significados, pero no establecer vínculos entre algunas evidencias poco concluyentes, como esa, y llegar al final de la verdad era mucho más que erróneo. Lucy también le creía, pero solo porque se lo había contado la propia Molly.

Decir que su relación con Azkarahi Lestrange era mala era quedarse bastante corto. Tenía problemas serios con ella. Además de desconfiar naturalmente de alguien tan cautivador para las demás personas, pero que lleva el apellido "Lestrange", había tenido líos personalmente con ella. En su cuarto año, y el tercero de Azkarahi, Molly admitía haberla tomado con Azkarahi en particular y haber hecho algo que jamás debió hacer: Reducir la escoba último modelo de Lestrange a un montón de astillas dos días antes del partido del final de la temporada. Era Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Al principio, parecía que la sed de venganza que caracterizaba a su gente no había sido heredada por Azkarahi, dado que, además del obvio hecho de que al día siguiente llegó una escoba aún mejor para ella y que el partido acabó ganándolo Slytherin de todas formas, no había tomado represalias contra Molly por haber destruido la escoba.

Pero no era así. Había que admitir que la chica era muy suspicaz, porque esperó el momento correcto. Molly casi se había olvidado del incidente de las escoba, y ya estaba finalizando quinto año. Ese año tenía que dar las TIMOs, y, como todo estudiante de quinto año, estaba vuelta loca estudiando de todo. Pero ahí llegó el mejor momento de Lestrange para vengarse; el momento en que Molly, erróneamente, pensó que esa llama ya se había apagado. Una semana antes de dar las TIMOs, se encontró con que casi todo Slytherin estaba rodeando algo que no podía ver. Todos reían como estúpidos. De lo que rodeaban, salía un humo espeso y blanco. Había pasado entre el montón de estudiantes, y al centro estaba Azkarahi Lestrange y su círculo de compinches. También se reían. Al lado de Azkarahi había un montículo que se quemaba. Alcanzó a vislumbrar un ejemplar de Historia de la Magia medio entero. Encima había un pergamino con una letra bastante pulcra. "Por mi escoba".

La muy zorra había quemado todos sus libros. Todos y cada uno de sus malditos libros, justo antes de dar las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería. Una jugada tan inteligente y venenosa, digna de una serpiente.

¿Cómo los obtuvo? Ni la menor idea. Tuvo que estudiar con los libros de Roxanne para las TIMOs y no reprobar de modo épico las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería. Sobraba decir que sus padres se pusieron hechos unas fieras cuando había llegado a casa con el baúl casi vacío, explicando que una chica de Slytherin se había vengado porque se había pasado de lista con ella el año anterior. La habían castigado todo el verano, y el verano siguiente y el siguiente y se salvó de milagro de quedar castigada por el resto de su existencia. La verdad, aún seguía castigada por eso. Eso sí, tuvo que usar las túnicas y el uniforme pequeño todo el año, porque se había gastado todo los Galleons para comprar cosas nuevas para Hogwarts en todos los libros, y fue el blanco de bromas de Azkarahi y su secta regularmente por el uniforme pequeño e incluso por comentarios del estilo "Qué bonitos libros ¿Son nuevos?".

Así es como aprendió a jamás meterse con Lestrange. Aunque si, tenía aun una complicada rivalidad con ella. Eso no lo habría disipado nada que estuviese al alcance de ninguna persona. Aunque ella tuviese un problema severo con Azkarahi y pudiera decirse que era su única enemiga, al contrario no sucedía así. Muy regularmente Molly tenía la sensación de que Azkarahi ni siquiera la consideraba una rival competente.

Lo peor de todo es que entre sus primos y su hermana, no había casi nadie que la aborreciera tanto. La mayoría de ellos se limitaba a tolerarla, ni agradados ni desagradados con su presencia y su existencia. Excepto James. Si quería descargar su eterna ira contra Lestrange, la única persona que estaba segura que podría sentirse satisfecha era, sin duda, James. No conocía ningún motivo real, ni en realidad parecía haberlo, para que James la odiara tanto o más que ella, pero, sin duda, así era.

A veces temía que James pudiese comenzarse a sentir un poco utilizado por cada vez que Molly lo buscaba solamente para despotricar con alguien que la apoyaría contra Azkarahi. Pero, bien, ya solo faltaba un año.

El hombro de Molly dio bruscamente contra un brazo de alguien más alto que ella. Lauren Flint, que todavía seguía merodeando por el pasillo, volvió a reírse. Jonathan Boot observó a la persona con la que Molly había chocado y a Molly alternativamente, como si fuese el destino final de una de las dos. Lo primero que Molly encontró al mirar fueron un par de ojos infinitamente negros.

-Perra-Le atacó Azkarahi.

-Zorra- Le saludó Molly de vuelta.

-Cuidado por donde caminas- Mascullo Azkarahi, visiblemente irritada por ser interrumpida, y siguió su camino. Su séquito parecía bastante más grande de lo habitual, y tuvo la sensación de que le sobraban personas rubias ahí.

-Encima de pobre y perra, ciega –Oyó agregar a Adara Nott.

-Bonito tu uniforme, Weasley ¿Te lo prestó tu abuela? –Añadió Scorpius Malfoy, con sorna.

Alguien del culto de Lestrange le chifló, pero Molly, que ya llevaba años aguantando las burlas de esos gilipollas, supo que se estaban burlando de ella. Todos soltaron carcajadas burlonas, y eso pareció agotar la escasa cuota de paciencia de James respecto a ellos.

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi prima, asquerosa? –Gruñó James, frenando a Azkarahi parándose justo delante que ella. Molly se fijó que ella era del mismo tamaño del altísimo James.

-Le he dicho que se aparte del maldito camino, Potter, que es lo mismo que estoy a punto de repetir para ti – Gruño Azkarahi, en voz baja y amenazante; Rose retrocedió un paso. Molly reparo en que James y Lestrange tenían las narices casi pegadas. Podría haber pasado por escena romántica si no fuese por las caras de odio profundo de ambos y sus amenazadoras posiciones.

-Controla a tus malditos sirvientes, hija de puta, porque a la que vuelvan a acercarse a mi familia…

-A la que volvamos a meternos con tu repugnante familia de _muggles_ ¿Qué? –Desafió Azkarahi, mirando a James como invitándolo a golpearla o a lanzarle la maldición Cruciatus.

- ¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES DE MI FAMILIA, ZORRA! –Gritó James, y se arrancó la varita del bolsillo del uniforme de un tirón.

Pero Azkarahi Lestrange era más rápida. Ya tenía la varita desenfundada y apuntaba a James y, aunque todos sabían plenamente, tanto sus amigos como los Weasley y los Potter, que era perfectamente capaz de ir y matarlo en treinta centésimas de segundo, se conformó con magia mucho más simple.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Exclamó en voz alta, y la varita de James salió despedida de su mano. Azkarahi la atrapo al vuelo con un movimiento grácil, rápido y propio de un buscador.

Los de Slytherin que la acompañaban y otros más que se habían acumulado a medida que avanzaba la pelea comenzaron a lanzar vítores. Azkarahi miraba a James con la versión más amplia de su mortífera sonrisa, y una expresión que, sin duda, se mofaba de él. Sus oscuros e insondables ojos brillaban de pura burla. Los vítores no disminuían, y, aunque pareciera exagerado, algunos comenzaron a gritar "¡Ella es de Slytherin!", "Observen como nuestra campeona desarmó al imbécil de Potter". Anne Montague y Lauren Flint volvían a reírse a carcajadas. Mirad ellas, las risueñas. Con ese nivel de idolatría trataban a Lestrange dentro de Slytherin. Asqueroso. Y luego el coreo de 'Les-trange, Les-trange'. Qué diablos ¡Si con suerte había desarmado a James! Debía admitir que el desarme había sido fantástico y su manera de actuar en el duelo bastante guay y sorprendentemente rápida, pero no justificaba todo el brío que armaban los de Slytherin.

-Toma –Le escupió Azkarahi Lestrange a James con sarcasmo, tendiéndole la varita como quien le da una moneda a un vagabundo, y alineándosela a James en el pecho. Los de Slytherin interrumpieron sus canciones para reírse, y Azkarahi soltó una risa macabra y siguió su camino.

Los de Slytherin se fueron, armando una canción más elaborada para Azkarahi, que era más o menos algo como "Nadie la derrota, nadie la vence, y eso Gryffindor lo sabe y lo siente, Azkarahi Lestrange no puede ser derrotada, y ese imbécil de Potter no le pudo hacer nada''. Totalmente estúpida. Probablemente darían la tabarra con ella todo el resto del mes. Y cada vez que Gryffindor pierda un partido de Quidditch. O, quizás peor, cada vez que Slytherin gane uno. O cada vez que los gilipollas quieran simplemente recalcar la supuesta superioridad de su heroína. Que se vayan a tomar por culo.

Molly resoplo, y James la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Terrible ¿No?- Le pregunto, y esta vez fue Molly la que asintió con la cabeza. James aun blandía la varita en la mano.

-No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo- Se desahogó Molly- Solo te desarmó, y fue un duelo la verdad muy malo.

-Porque me desarmo, Molly, y fue ella –Explicó James, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- Aprovechan la más mínima oportunidad de realzar a su reina y de ridiculizarnos a cualquiera de nosotros, y con esto podían ganar por partida doble.

-Vaya reina la que se escogieron –Ironizó Molly y James se rio. Por lo que parecía, el malhumor del duelo y el encontrón con Azkarahi había sido pasajero.

-No es que la hayan escogido, sino que surgió dado lo mucho que brilla –James pareció no querer decir eso, pero, para la lástima de ambos, era la verdad- La luz de la luna es oscura pero brillante- Musitó entonces él, y Molly entendió lo que él quería decir; a pesar de que Lestrange brillara por su oscuridad, aunque muchos no lo notaran, brillaba de todas formas.

-Prefecto, Capitana del Equipo de Quiddich, mejores exámenes finales de todo su curso, las cuatro casas, los cuatro años que ha finalizado–Comenzó a enumerar Molly- La favorita de todos y cada uno de los profesores que pisan el castillo, aspirante a tener las mejores matrículas de honor en brujería de los últimos doscientos años…

-La estudiante más pedante y engreída que haya pisado Hogwarts en los últimos doscientos años –Bromeó James, y Molly no pudo evitar reírse.

-La chica más extraordinariamente sobrevalorada de todo el colegio –Agrego Molly, continuando la broma. Los dos eran lo bastante estúpidos y odiaban lo bastante a Azkarahi Lestrange como para comenzar a reírse a carcajadas en la mitad del pasillo.

La mayoría de la gente que se había amontonado para ver el ESPECTACULAR, y puede notarse el sarcasmo de 'Espectacular', duelo de James y Lestrange ya se había dispersado, y, al parecer, los dos lo consideraron el momento pertinente para ir al Comedor y zamparse un desayuno de proporciones épicas.

El resto de sus primos y hermanos y hermana, respectivamente, ya los habían abandonado a su suerte en el pasillo, para que se quejaran solitos.

No les faltaba prácticamente nada para llegar. Aun se oía el ruidito de fondo, aunque ya más amortiguado, de la canción 'Azkarahi la invencible', o como sea. La cosa es que eso quería dar a entender la canción. Eso, y que James era un idiota que no sabía qué hacer con la varita en mano.

-Creo que Azkarahi tiene la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Lily –Le soltó Molly a James, sin venir a cuento.

Esperaba ver a un James que reflexionaba y meditaba la posibilidad de que en realidad hubiese sido ella. Esperaba que el, entre todos, le creyera. Le tenía fe. Porque estaba segura de que James era consciente de lo que esa rata era capaz de hacer. En cambio, se encontró con una mueca extraña, como la que le dedicas a la gente que se aferra a creer que alguien que alguien que ya está prácticamente muerto, sobrevivirá. Le sonreía como si estuviera loca, además. Por lo visto, se había equivocado con la respuesta de James.

-Molly, yo estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor el momento en que Lily recibió ese escupitajo, incluso Lily creyó que fui yo quien la escupió, y Azkarahi no pasó por ahí –James empleaba un molesto tono, de aquellos que usas con los niños pequeños- Y para llegar al dormitorio, primero debes pasar por la Sala Común. Molls, lo siento, pero es imposible que haya sido Azkarahi, por mucho que quisiera creer lo contrario.

Molly resopló y volvió a intentar.

-James, dime que crees que Azkarahi se conforma con los medios mágicos que conocemos únicamente, James… -Molly inspiró, e intento que el rayo de iluminación para decir lo correcto para convencerlo le llegara- Sé que también crees que Azkarahi Lestrange no se limita a la magia que nosotros practicamos –''Sino que también usa magia oscura'', la idea estaba ahí, y Molly confiaba ciegamente en que James sabría comprenderlo- Incluso pudo convencer a Ravinov de hacerlo, por un par de Galleons… Es pequeña.

-Cassandra Ravinov no es tonta, Molly, no creas que le haría algo así a Lily solo porque le pareció que sería su aventura del día- James se mantenía firme en su postura de negar la implicación de Lestrange, cosa que comenzaba a molestar a Molly.

-No es lo que estoy diciendo, pero la mayoría de los chicos pequeños de otras casas que no sea la suya le temen, podría haberla intimidado o… Dime que no crees que Azkarahi Lestrange practica las Artes Oscuras y te juro que no insisto más con su participación en lo de Lily –Cerró Molly, decidida; sabía que James no lo haría, porque sabía que el también creía que Azkarahi Lestrange trataba magia de ese tipo.

-No puedo contradecirte con eso, Molls –Se quejó James, exasperado- Pero es imposible que haya sido Azkarahi Lestrange, te lo digo. Tiene que haber sido alguien de Gryffindor, y una mujer.

Ya habían llegado a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Molly se volteó, dispuesta a irse a su mesa, tragándose toda su esperanza de que James le creyera. Con que él tampoco le creía, y lo peor era que los hechos, la lógica y encima el carácter de Lestrange la respaldaban a ella.

Si bien, solía ser bastante desagradable con los Potter, los Weasley o la mayor parte de los mestizos o sangre sucia, no cometía el error de ser brusca con los niños.

De hecho, parecía tener una predilección por la gente más pequeña o incluso la gente que no parecía presentarle ninguna competencia directa. Nunca era descortés o mala persona con alguien que fuese más debajo de tercero, y, totalmente por el contrario, parecía profesarles un profundo respeto cuando les hablaba.

Siempre había tenido que ceder para admitir que Azkarahi Lestrange era muy inteligente y estratégica. Porque ganarse a los niños, seguro no era solamente porque fuese a gustarle mucho la caridad. Solo lo hacía porque necesitaba aparentar que era compasiva y solidaria, pero nada más.

-No importa, James –Se limitó a contestar Molly con frialdad- Hasta luego.

Y sin darle tiempo de contestar a James, se marchó, hecha una furia, a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Pero la entrada de James había provocado que el leve murmullo en el que se había convertido la canción de Azkarahi la invencible volviese a estallar, tan potente como un terremoto y tan ruidoso como una explosión. Toda la mesa de Slytherin la aullaba a gritos, junto con aproximadamente la mitad de Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff la observaba con curiosidad, pero todo Gryffindor se mantenía con la vista en el plato y parecía no oír la canción.

- ¡NADIE LA DERROTA, NADIE LA VENCE, Y ESO GRYFFINDOR LO SABE Y LO SIENTE, AZKARAHI LESTRANGE NO PUEDE SER DERROTADA, Y EL IDIOTA DE POTTER NO LE PUDO HACER NADA!-Canturreaban sin parar, y a Molly le molestó notar que la chica que estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba también gritándola a todo pulmón. Tardó lo suyo en identificar a la cantante a su lado como Penelope McLaggen. También, se dio cuenta que habían alargado la canción- ¡PUEDE ACHICARTE, PUEDE ESTIRARTE, PERO TÚ A AZKARAHI NO PUEDES ACERCARTE, PUEDE APLANARTE O MACHACARTE, PERO TÚ NO LA TOQUES, NO TE EQUIVOQUES, SIN QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO PUEDE ELLA CONVERTIRTE EN AVE, Y ESO POTTER BIEN QUE LO SABE!

Aunque la segunda parte de la canción solo la mencionaban ocasionalmente, la primera no se detenía por nada del mundo. James ya había ido a sentarse y comía con la vista fija en la mesa, al igual que Lily y Albus. Los tres estaban cabreadísimos, pero James ya había experimentado de primera mano lo rápido que Azkarahi había sido capaz de desarmarlo y, peor aún, dejarlo así de ridiculizado. Sabían que no les convenía moverse ni hacer nada.

Roxanne también desayunaba con los dientes apretados. Se fijó también en Hugo y Louis, que también tenían bien encajada la mandíbula y comían casi al frente suyo en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Lucy y los gemelos Scamander iban por el mismo camino en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Pero Molly hubiese agradecido sin ninguna duda estar al menos en la mesa de Hufflepuff, en donde estaban todos callados, no como la cojonuda de McLaggen a su lado, que vociferaba la canción como si estuviese sacando el alma por la boca.

Molly estaba increíblemente tentada de lanzarle una Maldición Imperdonable a Penelope o, al menos, darle un puñetazo cual _muggle_ que le dejara los dientes bien puestos. En las amígdalas.

-Perdimos a Dom- Comentó Hugo, con la mirada fija en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Hermanita, ¿Por qué tomaste el camino de la maldad? –Agrego Louis en tono lastimero, y por fin Molly se dignó a mirar lo que los dos chicos contemplaban.

A diferencia del resto de su familia, Dominique había tomado "La otra vía". Al igual que el resto de Slytherin, coreaba la canción y se reía, sin importarle lo más mínimo estar realzando a Azkarahi Lestrange por mucho que negaba estar implicada con ella solo por ser de Slytherin, sin importarte una mierda tampoco estar ofendiendo y dejando en ridículo a James, a su primo. Pf, ¿Qué le sorprendía? ¿Era de Slytherin, no? Estaba alabando a su reina, tal como todos los demás.

Dominique ya había escogido. Y vaya menuda y maldita traidora que era.

Otro miembro de su familia ya había sido atacado por Lestrange, aunque esta vez no del mismo modo. Esta vez, había sido de un modo mucho peor. Lily podía tener el rostro carbonizado, pero llevarse a Dominique de ese modo era muchísimo peor que eso. Azkarahi había abducido a Dominique a su secta del demonio, y el hecho de que Dominique ahora estuviese de parte de ella fue tan terrible como lo hubiese sido el verla morir.

Dominique, con la que había hecho castillos de arena el día en que los llevaron a la playa; Dominique, la que había ido a pedirle algo que Molly necesitaba al Tío Bill porque sabía que el padre de Molly no iba a dárselo a ella; Dominique, la persona que, durante mucho tiempo, había considerado una de sus dos mejores amigas. La misma Dominique que, ahora, cantaba a voz en cuello una canción que realzaba a su peor enemiga y que dejaba a James como un idiota. La misma Dominique que acababa de darles la espalda por Slytherin.

Molly gruño de frustración y de rabia, y estuvo a punto de clavarle el tenedor en el ojo a la chica cantante de su lado. La canción no disminuía para nada. Paradójicamente, Azkarahi Lestrange era la que más intentaba suavizar el uso de la canción, diciéndole a su culto que parara, pero era ignorada olímpicamente. Seguro que solo lo hacía para que no la quitaran del puesto de Prefecto. Perder uno de sus títulos seguro sería una perdición total para ella. En cambio, Scorpius Malfoy, su guardaespaldas más allegado, era el que más incitaba a Slytherin, a medio Ravenclaw, que ya se había convertido en tres cuartos de Ravenclaw, y a los pocos valientes de Hufflepuff que ya se habían atrevido a comenzar a acompañar la "Armoniosa" canción. Gryffindor seguía callado, aunque la resistencia de todos a oír la canción comenzaba a flaquear.

Pero lo único que los ojos de Molly conseguían enfocar, era a Dominique cantando con tanta fuerza como todos los demás. Para su mirada, Dominique era la mayor gestora de la canción.

Definitivamente, Dominique ya no era su favorita. Hacia una semana, una insignificante semana, Albus había pensado en lo simpática y buena persona que era Dominique. Y ahora estaba ahí, cantando tal como si fuese la mismísima Azkarahi Lestrange; tal como si James no fuese su primo. La muy hipócrita.

Peor que Azkarahi Lestrange. Al menos, Azkarahi demostraba sinceramente lo que hacía. Dominique ni de eso era capaz. Negando a Lestrange ante ellos, y, casi de seguro, negándolos a ellos ante Lestrange. Doble intencionada hija de puta. Perdón, Tia Fleur.

La furia le borboteaba a Albus en el pecho, como si fuese un dragón intentando comérselo vivo y desgarrarlo desde dentro. Los de Slytherin, cantando esa maldita canción, dejando en vergüenza a James. Tal vez se pasara muchísimo tiempo peleando y siendo el blanco de las bromas de su hermano mayor, pero si no toleraba algo, era que lo pusieran de idiota de ese modo. Y además, estaba eso de que Dominique ahora era una sucia traidora.

Por lo que le había contado el tío Ron, en determinado momento el tío Percy también los había abandonado, por su trabajo en el Ministerio de la Magia. Entonces no había entendido la relevancia de que un miembro de tu familia te diera la espalda en momentos en los que nadie debería hacerlo, pero ahora sí. Aunque para muchos pudiese parecer un mínimo detalle, Albus sabía que toda su familia estaba pensando lo mismo respecto de Dominique; traidora.

Desertora. Por Slytherin, y por Azkarahi. Una fuerza macabra y extraña parecía determinarlo cada vez más. No ir e intentar enfrentarse a duelo con ella, como había intentado James y fracasado tan campalmente, sino comprobando lo que el sospechaba de antemano: Que ella era la culpable del problema que aquejaba a Lily.

Que, además de robarse a Dominique con sus propuestas baratas, intentaba hacerle daño a Lily, a una inocente niña que poco tenía que ver con las disputas que James, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne y él mismo mantenían con Lestrange.

Ahora más que nunca sentía unas ganas inexplicables de demostrar que había sido ella y dejar al descubierto su crueldad. Ahora mismo, más que nunca antes, quería desenmascarar a Azkarahi Lestrange y demostrarle a todo Slytherin quién era su reina.

"Seguramente, en Slytherin seguirían alabándola aunque la sacara a la luz", pensó Albus amargamente. Siempre encontraban algo por la que hacerle fiesta. Seguro se pondrían a cantarle al modo perfecto en el que había envenenado a Lily, sobre lo bueno que era el veneno y cosas de ese estilo.

No quería comer. Quería irse, quería vengarse de Azkarahi Lestrange, quería ir y encarar a Dominique por su traición. Pero, por sobre todo, el infantil deseo de que su madre estuviera ahí con él se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Su madre siempre sabía lo que hacer y lo que decir para calmarlo, su madre, siempre sabia arreglar todas las situaciones por complicadas que parecieran. Su madre, su salvadora, su única y verdadera heroína. Aunque sonara como un capullo niño de mami por decirlo, lo decía. Su heroína no era Azkarahi Lestrange ni el valiente James, intentando plantarle cara a esa chica tan aterradora, la única persona realmente heroica que sus pensamientos podían concebir era su madre.

Ella habría sabido qué hacer en esas circunstancias. Sin embargo, debía esperar al menos hasta navidad para verla. Seguramente, su mamá habría encontrado el modo perfecto de solucionar el problema con Azkarahi e incluso con Dominique. O, en última instancia, de pagarle con la misma moneda a ella del modo correcto. Debía admitir que su madre también tenía ese lado medio de adolescente vengativo ahí escondido.

Era muy temprano como para que hubiese siquiera un profesor para apaciguar a los cantantes, y lo peor es que cada vez se agregaban más osados dispuestos a aceptar como intocable reina a Lestrange y a James como tarado medio _muggle_.

Todo Slytherin cantaba. "Incluyendo a Dominique", se recordó Albus con rabia. La mayor parte de Ravenclaw también se había unido a las manifestaciones de abierto afecto hacia James. Tan abierto su afecto.

Con alivio, Albus comprobó que Molly, Louis y Hugo se mantenían callados, comiendo apenas entre los bien encajados dientes.

Había pocos de Hufflepuff dispuestos a seguirle el juego a los de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, pero aun así algunos les hacían coros ocasionales. Pero, para su tranquilidad, Lorcan, Lysander y Lucy tampoco eran traidores y también intentaban desayunar con una expresión de enojo grabada en el rostro; Edward Longbottom le palmeaba la espalda a Lucy para calmarla, porque era la que parecía más enojada.

De Gryffindor, todos parecían fieles a James. Nadie cantaba, y la mayoría no parecía siquiera oír el torrente de voces que cantaba a todo dar. Roxanne estaba tan furiosa que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y Derek Jordan le había pasado los brazos por la cintura y la abrazaba con tanta fuerza para calmarla que Albus pensó que si no se calmaba, Rox terminaría por morir ahogada.

Había algunos que, por pequeños momentos, parecían querer sucumbir a los cantos, probablemente embelesados por la belleza de la reina a la que proclamarían si cantaban. Pero no lo hacían. Era como si fuesen todos Potter; todos unidos, todos evitando y contrarrestando a los Slytherin. Por un momento, Albus no pudo estar más orgulloso y agradecido con Gryffindor.

Pero la traición de Dominique parecía gobernarlo completamente. Era como si ella se hubiese convertido en Azkarahi; al menos, sentía odiarla tanto como odiaba a la propia Azkarahi, o quizás más ¿Seria porque Azkarahi no era pariente, e incluso más, amiga suya? ¿Por qué Azkarahi Lestrange nunca había estado de su parte como para haberlos traicionado? La traición enojaba, pero también dolía. Pero a pesar de lo poco que había pasado, Albus ya lo había asumido como un hecho. Dominique ya no era Dominique Weasley, su prima, sino Dominique Weasley, la del Culto de Repugnantes Babosas de Azkarahi Lestrange.


	7. Acallad los gritos, frenad los halagos

Lo cierto era que Azkarahi no se sentía cómoda con el exceso de atención que había recibido en los últimos días. Aunque, normalmente, su carácter infinitamente petulante hacia que la tremenda ovación que recibía constantemente de sus compañeros de casa e incluso algunos de otras casas fuera un motivo más para exhibir su eterna arrogancia a buen grado, en ese momento no podía molestarle más.

El problema es que cada vez que quería paz o, incluso, que creía tenerla, alguien asomaba su asquerosa nariz cantando el hit de momento, 'Azkarahi la invencible', y los más valientes incluso se iban directamente a felicitarla por su mierda de duelo de medio segundo con James Potter. Incluso ella, que siempre estaba interesada en ridiculizar a Potter, consideraba que todo el escándalo del 'duelo', que escasamente podía ser llamado así a falta de la existencia de un calificativo más apropiado para esa mediocre pelea que involucro varitas la centésima parte de un segundo, era excesivo y totalmente excéntrico dada la asquerosidad de aquel evento. Había tenido duelos mejores con arañas.

A pesar de eso, habría sido una atención bien recibida aunque desmerecida de no haberse encontrado en la situación que ella se encontraba. Solo necesitaba un poquito de calma y silencio, y el hecho de que le recordaran a James Potter cada dos por tres no colaboraba de ninguna manera. Estaba lo bastante desesperada como para comenzar a darle vueltas al dudosamente brillante plan de Scorpius respecto de enamorar a James Potter. Claro, luego solo debía atacarlo, aunque era un plan que le ocuparía una cantidad excesiva e innecesaria de tiempo que podría ahorrarse simplemente lanzando de la escoba a uno de los discutiblemente bonitos tres retoños de Harry Potter. Pero eso la dejaría al descubierto, y el único motivo por el que tendría en cuenta un plan de enamorar a un Potter seria ése: El único pecado más grande que intentar llamar la atención amorosa de un Potter sería provocar que ella y sus planes quedasen al descubierto. Aunque no causaría mucho revuelo, pondría en peligro toda la misión en la que ya bastante le había comenzado iniciar. Ni hablar de avanzar.

Con la hermana menor envenenada y, en casos hipotéticos, el mayor cayendo lentamente ante los infinitos encantos de Azkarahi, solo quedaba atacar al hermano del medio. Ahí era donde se ponía peliagudo, porque la última debía ser la jugada maestra, la que, sin ninguna ni absoluta duda, acabara por hacer que Harry Potter intentara aparecerse en el colegio aun consciente de que no podía. Algo que lo atrajera lo bastante. Complicado, pero no imposible.

Pero todavía estaba esa maldita piedra de mierda. La condenada Piedra de la Resurrección estaba causándole su amplia cuota de problemas ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo iban a recuperarla? ¿Cuántos intentos tenían, y cuánto tiempo tenían para intentar? Solo sabía solo la respuesta a una de todas esas preguntas, y era la única que no quería responder. La del tiempo. No tenían nada de tiempo. Sus casi dieciséis años de vida se le antojaron infinitos comparados con aquellos míseros meses que le quedaban para encontrar aquel objeto, en un mundo tan grande que también le pareció totalmente interminable.

Azkarahi estaba consciente de que su despreocupación por sí misma comenzaba a notarse. Se paró de su apalancamiento en la cama y recorrió con una deliberada lentitud el trecho que la separaba del trozo de pared junto a la puerta de su habitación, esa parte del entapizado que tenía un pequeñísimo pero siempre útil espejo. El espejo era lo bastante pequeño como para no mostrarle su rostro completo. Alcanzaba a ver un par de ojos negros y su propia y respingada nariz, y solo parte de su labio superior, que parecía más mordido y descarnado de lo que había estado en bastante tiempo. Por no decir en toda su vida.

Los huesos de la mandíbula destacaban un poco más contra la piel de lo que solían verse, y supuso que debía de estar más delgada; últimamente, comer no era una de sus prioridades, así que frecuentemente se saltaba la comida. Merlín, Salazar y todos los fundadores, esas ojeras. Qué le pasaba. Una cosa era hacer una misión para el Señor de las Tinieblas, y otra muy pero que muy distinta era descuidar su rostro.

No lo cuidaba por vanidad. Menos por el irracional deseo de las adolescentes de ser bonita. No. Era porque Azkarahi había averiguado que una cara bonita y un par de palabras apropiadas siempre conseguían todo lo que querían. Eso, y la maldición Cruciatus.

Las palabras bonitas podía ella sacarlas de cualquier lado, era su especialidad convencer a la gente mediante palabras. Siempre se le había considerado atractiva y siempre lo había agradecido aunque no le importaba demasiado; el principal motivo de que se sintiera agradecida era que la mayoría de la gente se consumía con una sonrisa bonita. Por ejemplo, Bronté.

Siguió observando su reflejo en el espejo, y sus ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada fijamente. La piel tenía un tono preocupantemente cetrino, aunque seguía tan pálida como siempre, pero alzó las comisuras de los labios y comprobó, con alivio, que su sonrisa lucía tan radiante como siempre. Su cabello tampoco parecía haber sufrido repercusiones con el descuido de su aspecto; su abundante melena castaña parecía tan intacta como lo había estado toda su vida. Recordó poner en carta hacer otro poco más de poción alisadora pronto, porque su cabello parecía demasiado esponjado y nadie podía verlo así.

Repentinamente preocupada, Azkarahi tiró del chaleco del uniforme, de los botones de la camisa y del nudo de la corbata verde con plateado, que fueron a parar, totalmente desordenados, a su cama. En el pecho, todo parecía absolutamente normal, excepto que, efectivamente, estaba un poco más delgada. Los brazos parecían delicados y eran pálidos al igual que su rostro; el negro profundo de la Marca Tenebrosa grabada a fuego en su piel destacaba contra la blancura natural de su brazo. La clavícula se notaba perfiladamente, y en el punto en el que su hombro derecho y el hueso de la clavícula se encontraban, un pequeño tatuaje que rezaba un símbolo extraño, como un ojo triangular, se destacaba con creces, también demasiado negro para el resto de su piel. Siempre había pensado que las Reliquias de la Muerte lucían preciosas en donde estaban, y vio que aunque sus cambios faciales eran notorios, su torso desnudo se veía exactamente igual que normalmente.

Tomó la parte superior del uniforme desde donde lo había lanzado al desnudarse a toda prisa, y, por el contrario del modo en que se había quitado las prendas, procedió a ponérselas otra vez con toda lentitud y parsimonia.

Melkart, Adara y Scorpius interrumpieron de un severo portazo cuando estaba terminando de acomodarse el nudo de la corbata.

Melkart, con actitud huraña, arrastraba los pies hacia Azkarahi encabezando la marcha; pero, por en cambio, Adara y Scorpius parecían opinar que sus piernas eran demasiado cortas para avanzar hacia Azkarahi y sus sonrisas demasiado pequeñas para reflejar su inmenso regocijo. Azkarahi sintió una repentina oleada de agradecimiento y cariño hacia Melkart por su carácter huraño y su actitud tranquila.

-¿Qué pasa, Melk?-Prefirió dirigirse a Melkart porque era el que parecía más tranquilo; dado que lo único que quería era tranquilidad, y si quería eso, solo podía hablar con Melkart, no con sus dos animados acompañantes.

Melkart le tendió un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, y Azkarahi lo tomó, agradecida. Bebió un trago, pero decidió dejarlo en la boca un momento antes de tragarlo. Sabía delicioso y hace tiempo que no bebía cerveza de mantequilla.

-Scorpius dice que sabe que cree donde hay una dichosa piedra, La piedra de la Resurrección esa –Masculló Melkart, que, sin pedir permiso, fue y se sentó en una butaca polvorienta junto a la puerta.

Azkarahi escupió violentamente el trago que había bebido de cerveza de mantequilla, que salió volando de su boca en todas direcciones, como una explosión enorme de cerveza de mantequilla. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. La bebida llegó volando al rostro de Scorpius, que, asqueado y con una expresión de horror, ni siquiera pudo limpiárselo.

Adara también recibió su buen tanto en el cabello. Parecía tan o más asqueada que Scorpius. El único que se libró fue Melkart. Azkarahi se echó a su lado y él le paso el brazo por los hombros. Scorpius aumentó su expresión de asco, y Adara abrió la boca de par en par, como si Scorpius acabase de besarla. Melkart retiró el brazo y los dos se rieron al ver relajadas las expresiones de hermana y sobrino.

Pero Azkarahi seguía pasmada y alarmada ¿Qué Scorpius la había encontrado? Imposible. Simple y sencillo. Imposible. Ni imaginarlo.

-No mientas, Scorp –Negó con la cabeza, decidida, y caló a Scorpius con la mirada- Sabes que no tienes ni idea de donde está.

-¡Claro que lo sé! –Se quejó Scorpius, casi gritando; la mirada altiva de Azkarahi lo obligó a bajar la voz- ¡Me juego la escoba a que la Piedra de la Resurrección la tiene Hermione Weasley!

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Estamos lejísimos de que Hermione Weasley la Sangre Sucia tenga la piedra! Es como decir que la tengo yo –Farfulló Azkarahi, que no había hecho más que comprobar lo que sospechaba; que Scorpius mentía o se equivocaba, y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la Piedra.

Scorpius no le contestó. Ni siquiera la miró al momento de lanzarle, encabritado, un ejemplar de 'El Profeta' del día en la cara; Azkarahi consiguió agarrarlo a duras penas antes de que se estampara contra su nariz. Soltó la cerveza de mantequilla para agarrarlo y Melkart tuvo que sujetar la bebida antes de que se estampara contra el suelo. Azkarahi medio sonrió para expresar su gratitud, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada para examinar el periódico.

'Se descubre nuevo ejemplar de unicornio en Albania', 'Crónica final del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch', 'Suenan nombres para nuevo Ministro de la magia'. Puras gilipolleces ¿Para que Scorpius le había dado esa mierda de ejemplar? ¿Pensaba que iba a ser divertido o curioso para ella leer lo que pensaba un imbécil periodista del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch? Sus ojos fijaron un título pequeñísimo debajo de la imagen del unicornio Albanés, el cual movía la cola cada cierto rato, que parecía un poco más interesante que el resto; Azkarahi pidió un deseo para que ese editor se quedara en El Profeta, entusiasmada porque hubiese algo interesante por fin en ese diario de mierda.

La nota rezaba 'Reliquias de la Muerte ¿Mito o realidad?'. Si, era verdad que a Azkarahi podía llegar a interesarle el hecho de que alguien se tomase más en serio, o al menos lo suficiente como para poner un artículo en el periódico, el símbolo que llevaba tatuado en el hombro y todo lo que aquel conllevaba, símbolo en el que creía firmemente a pesar de que todas las pruebas desmentían su existencia. Pero ella sabía que no todas las pruebas. Conocía de antemano que alguien había poseído una Reliquia entre sus manos.

Eso no hacia variar, en cualquier caso, el hecho de que la Sangre Impura tuviese la Piedra de la Resurrección. Seguía preguntándose el motivo de que Scorpius le tendiera ese periódico en ese momento, como si ella fuese a averiguar algo sobre la Piedra en ese artículo, probablemente muy mediocre, que no supiera ya. Si se había tatuado las Reliquias, era porque lo sabía todo sobre ellas.

Scorpius resopló y se acercó a Azkarahi, contrariado. Señaló el título de lo del nuevo Ministro de la Magia, y Azkarahi clavo la mirada en él, desconcertada, y frunció las cejas y se frotó el lugar sobre la ceja que Azkarahi asociaba con una jaqueca extrema.

Scorpius la miraba, expectante y con las cejas alzadas, como esperando que Azkarahi comprendiese algo. Pero visiblemente, Azkarahi no ataba cabos ¿Qué tenía que ver el ministro de la magia nuevo con la Piedra de la Resurrección y Hermione Weasley? Scorpius volvió a resoplar, frustrado, y sin mediar palabras abrió la página en que se detallaba el artículo de 'Candidatos para nuevo Ministro de la Magia'. Genial. Azkarahi encontraba totalmente fascinante quién creía la gente que debía ser el nuevo ministro. Tripiante en niveles absolutos.

Entonces comprendió lo que Scorpius quería mostrarle. Echo un vistazo al artículo, y hallo lo que pretendía al final, en una larga hilera de fotos. Entre las fotos de Walden Osbern y Surrey Dawlend, había una foto de, aproximadamente, 10x10 centímetros de diámetro de Hermione Weasley, con carpetas y pergaminos en las manos y caminando, al parecer, a toda prisa. No tardó en reconocer lo que quería: Sus ojos localizaron automáticamente un collar que tenía una simple cadena de plata que hacía que le pendiera del cuello, y un decorado que debía de ser morado, pero en los diáfanos blancos y negros de El Profeta no se distinguía más que de un color negro poco concentrado. Era, más que un decorado, una piedra, que probablemente cabía en su mano cuando estaba cerrada en puño. Y, la piedra, sin duda (Azkarahi había pegado la nariz al papel para constatarlo), llevaba grabado el mismo símbolo que llevaba ella plasmado en la piel. En el momento en que lo vio, un cosquilleo le recorrió en la unión del hombro con la clavícula, como si reconociera lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento. El collar de Hermione Weasley llevaba grabadas las Reliquias de la Muerte y, si su vista no le fallaba, eso que pendía de él era una piedra. Eureka absoluto.

Aun así, recelaba. Aunque sus ojos, y parte de su mente, le aseguraban que eso era la Piedra de la Resurrección, su parte más sabia decía que eso no era así ni de broma, que la Piedra de la Resurrección no estaba cerca de esa mujer, y que probablemente ella nunca la había visto siquiera. Pero era algo. Era algo indudablemente, y podía ir detrás de la supuesta piedra y de ella, o seguir apalancada, poniéndose más delgada y más imbécil, pensando en donde podía estar la piedra. Peor es nada.

Azkarahi lanzó el diario a su cama, pero fue a aterrizar a la cabeza de Adara, que obstaculizaba el camino al respaldo y el dosel de la cama, que estaba de espaldas; de un modo inevitable, El Profeta del día se estrelló, como en cámara lenta, contra el nudo inicial de la trenza que llevaba. Cuando el papel choco contra su cabeza se oyó un definido 'Paf', como si las hojas le hubiesen dado un zape a Adara en la nuca. Adara se volteó, ofendida, y Azkarahi prorrumpió en risas al observar su expresión. Se sobaba la nuca de un modo exagerado, y Melkart también se echó a reír. Scorpius había fruncido los labios, y fingía observarse en el espejo, pero Azkarahi podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que también aguantaba las carcajadas. Scorpius, el solidario. Quién lo viera.

Adara, aun con el hecho de que estaba profundamente ofendida clavado en la mirada, lanzó el periódico a la cama de Azkarahi, adónde hubiese llegado de no ser por su propia cabeza, con la cabeza en alto y una expresión que pretendía ser muy digna. Melkart, que ya había sofocado la risa, volvió a estallar en carcajadas, y Scorpius soltó una risa seca ante la tentación de la nueva gracia que había realizado Adara. Aunque les estaba dando la espalda directamente, Azkarahi estaba casi segura de que Scorpius había escogido el ángulo en que se miraba la mandíbula para poder ver lo que sucedía detrás reflejado en el espejo.

Y entonces Azkarahi sintió que debía plantear la duda que le había surgido al plantear temas del plan y no estar a solas. Duda que ponía en extrema evidencia la inexperiencia de Scorpius respecto al concepto de 'Misiones secretas'.

-¿Se los contaste? –Farfulló, señalando a Adara y Melkart con un discreto movimiento de cabeza en su dirección.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y renovada energía; parecía realmente convencido de que la Piedra estaba en manos de aquella mujer. "Explícamelo, Merlin" Pensó Azkarahi, agotada "¿Por qué de todos los compañeros que podían tocarme para esto, acabé por quedarme con el inepto?"

Azkarahi estaba por abrir la boca para discutir, pero Scorpius le ganó:

-Mira, Azkarahi, entiendo que sea secreto y que desees embarcarte en todo esto sola; pero no tenemos ni el tiempo ni nos alcanza el cerebro para todo lo que tenemos que hacer. Entre los cuatro, probablemente andaremos más holgados y podremos terminar todo mucho más rápido.

-A ti no te alcanzará el cerebro –Lo reprendió Azkarahi, profundamente descontenta.

Azkarahi no opinaba lo mismo de ninguna forma ¡Si el Señor de las Tinieblas había dicho expresamente que solo debían saberlo ellos dos! Además, no era por ofender a nadie, pero consideraba que Adara y su cerebro no serían más aporte de lo que podía ser Azkarahi trabajando en eso sola. Melkart podía ayudar en algo, sí, pero no era que pudiera hacer cosas que Scorpius o Azkarahi no pudieran realizar.

-Como si fuese una gran novedad, te equivocabas –Le soltó Azkarahi a Scorpius en un tono cargado de veneno- Con lo de la Piedra y lo de contárselo, dos grandes errores que me llevan al error principal. Dejar que me ayudaras en algo.

Scorpius, por un momento, pareció estar dolido de verdad con el comentario, pero luego la rabia le fluyó por las facciones, listo para replicar. La rabia dio paso al sosiego en su expresión, así que Azkarahi observó, extrañada, cómo Scorpius se tranquilizaba sin decir palabra.

En menos de seis minutos. Aterrador.

-Nosotros tenemos partido el sábado, y ustedes haciendo el idiota por una Piedra que ni existe… -Silbó Melkart, aunque sonaba a que estaba cuestionándolos a ambos.

-¡El partido!-Chilló Azkarahi, como si acabase de recordarlo-¿Es el sábado, no?

-Sí, el sábado, contra Ravenclaw- Volvió a contestarle Melkart.

Azkarahi estuvo a punto de devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago, cerveza de mantequilla, bilis, comida, tripas e intestino incluido ¿Cómo se había ensimismado tanto, tanto como para olvidar su único pasatiempo real que la hacía parecer una adolescente que realmente deseaba hacer, lo único que le gustaba tanto en este mundo como para no abandonarlo jamás? ¡Menuda capitana del equipo de Quiddich estaba hecha! ¡Y contra Ravenclaw! No podía perder… Si ya había ridiculizado a un Potter, no podía permitirse perder.

Y es que la cosa era así. Había tres Weasley en Ravenclaw y los tres jugaban en el equipo de Quidditch. Perder contra Ravenclaw era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Además, su brillante racha como capitana del equipo desde tercero era dos años de ganar el campeonatos seguidos, y pretendía que fuesen tres. Y si perdían ese partido, probablemente podían irse olvidando del campeonato, de Azkarahi la invencible y, por sobre todo, podía ir olvidándose de su dignidad.

Una cosa es que te gane un Ravenclaw, y otra que te gane un Weasley. Semejante deshonra, semejante asco…

No, imposible. Así de fácil. Era imposible. Melkart y ella de golpeadores, Scorpius de guardián, Cascade de buscador, Travers, Dolohov y Mellight de cazadores… Aquel infalible equipo nunca le había fallado. Jamás. No importaba quién jugara ni qué hicieran, aquel equipo formado así no le había fallado ni una sola vez.

Solo que necesitaban practicar de modo totalmente urgente. Pero quería jugar de Buscadora…

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había triunfado bajo el mando de una Snitch dorada. Cuando entro a segundo año, la tentación por ser buscadora fue más grande que cualquier cosa. Sus reflejos eran buenos y podía ver objetos minúsculos a kilómetros de distancia; era la buscadora perfecta. No tardaron en aceptarla en el equipo. Fue el único año que estuvo en el equipo sin ser capitana.

Ese año, ganaron la copa, por supuesto. Se la consideraba el Felix Felicis de Slytherin, dado que todo lo que se realizaba en la compañía de Azkarahi nunca fallaba; como era de esperarse, dado su infalible técnica, jamás perdieron un partido ese año, tampoco. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo funcionaba bien con su equipo.

Aquel año el equipo era el mismo, solo que sin Travers, sin Scorpius, sin Dolohov y con otro chico de golpeador en vez de ella misma. Eso era de suponerse. Vale, era más que distinto.

El chico guardián en esas épocas era buenísimo; aunque alababa las dotes de Guardián de su sobrino, nunca llegaría a ser tan bueno como Hevan Flyreer. Nadie en toda su vida podría ser tan buen guardián como Hevan, en realidad.

Y si había un cazador bueno de este mundo, ese seguramente sería Abraham Mellight. Abraham no era inglés. Rumano, o algo así, se suponía. Pero si ese chico llegaba a jugar Quiddich por Rumania en las series mundiales, todo el resto de los equipos del mundo estaban perdidos, a menos que tuviesen un buscador con un talento demasiado excesivo e inusual para doblegar el trabajo de Abraham con la Quaffle. Mellight era la otra persona que permanecía ya al equipo cuando ella entro a los doce años.

El último que estaba en el equipo antes de que ella llegara era Thomas Cascade, que, por aquel entonces, era Cazador y no buscador. Como Cazador no era malo, pero como buscador era tan bueno como ella. Pero aquel entonces, era cazador y funcionaba más que bien junto con Mellight y el otro chico que estaba.

Entonces, llegó Azkarahi, y, aunque no deseaba presumirlo, se sabía que ni Thomas Cascade ni nadie podría arrebatarle el trono de mejor buscadora de, probablemente, toda su generación.

Azkarahi arrastró a Melkart Nott, el fugaz y huraño hermano de la siempre fan de Scorpius, Adara Nott, al equipo. Melkart era reacio al Quidditch y se negaba a cualquier tipo de cosa que tuviese que ver con ese deporte. Pero ese año estaba prácticamente sola, dado que Scorpius iba en primer año y no podía jugar Quidditch, exceptuando a Bronté Goyle, que era tan inteligente como una tabla de planchar_ muggle_, Carson Zabini, una persona tan desagradable que era complicado arrastrarte a hacer con ella nada más que decirle 'Hola'; pasando de esos dos, solo le quedaba el atractivo y callado Melkart. Así que, muy en contra de su voluntad, le plantó un bate entre las manos a Melkart, y fue con ella misma a dar las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Pero Melkart era un golpeador más que fantástico. Incluso con su desacuerdo a dar las pruebas y su mala disposición para intentar quedar, Melkart se lució con el bate; le dio a todas y cada una de las bludgers que estaban por llegar a los jugadores que habían puesto en 'su equipo' para dar la prueba, y los del 'otro equipo' estuvieron a punto de ser molidos varias veces por sus acertivos tiros y desvíos. En resumen, era perfecto. Y Melkart también pareció notarlo, porque, cuando lo escogieron, se quedó. Ahora era fan del Quidditch, lo que admitía muy a su pesar.

Y durante ese año, todos sus compañeros parecieron notar que Azkarahi llevaba la batuta dentro del equipo, dado que sin más preámbulos, su carta de Hogwarts para ingresar a tercer año anunció también que había sido escogida capitana del Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Ese año, como capitana, decidió cambiar el rumbo de su exitosa trayectoria con el Quidditch. Ya que no debía dar audición y podía dejarse en el puesto que quisiera, arriesgándose solo a que fuese un desastre en el puesto que escogiera (Lo cual era bastante poco probable), cambió su rumbo desde la ágil y despierta buscadora hasta la precisa golpeadora en la que se había convertido.

Al principio, Azkarahi pensó que podía tener cierta gracia ser Cazadora, pero acabo por descartarlo porque llevar y pasar la Quaffle le parecía demasiado insípido. Pero las bludgers parecían llamarla. Así fue como le pidió prestado el bate a Melkart, y solo practicar con Bludgers hizo que estuviese decidido: Iba a ser golpeadora. Fue el puesto que la acompañó de tercero hasta ese momento, siempre con Melkart como fiel pareja.

Y lo prefería antes que ser buscadora, aunque admitía que últimamente la pequeña Snitch parecía llamarla como con un encantamiento convocador. Pero había continuado como golpeadora por una razón. Amaba el bate, amaba la adrenalina de las bludgers, la sensación de que tienes el poder de partirles la cara a tus contrincantes con solo mover el bate.

Y es que el bate era más que simplemente un artefacto para jugar Quidditch, más que un simple adicional que se pudiese usar en esas circunstancias; el bate, para Azkarahi, era una mortífera extensión de su brazo izquierdo.

Armada con aquel bate, era peor que con la varita. Al menos, si de romper huesos hablábamos.

La mayoría de los chicos que componían aquel equipo original suyo se habían largado, pero el que Azkarahi había armado con tan minucioso cuidado nunca le fallaba. Y cuando decía nunca, era nunca. Siempre que el equipo estaba junto, nunca perdían. Así que siempre era el mismo equipo. Se recordó a si misma citar con urgencia a practicar a Adley Travers, Sophia Dolohov, Abraham Mellight y Thomas Cascade. Aunque seguro ellos ya estaban preparados, porque lo más probable es que a ellos no se les hubiese olvidado que había partido dentro de unos escasos días.

En fin; por un momento, el partido la había abstraído. Por un momento, podía considerarse libre de Piedras Resurrectivas, Hermiones Weasleys o de cualquier otro tipo, pistas falsas y Ministros de la Magia nuevos.

"Explícame, Merlín" Pensaba James, con amargo malhumor "¿Por qué tome Estudios Muggle?". James estaba enfurruñado. Tenía más molestias de las que estaba preparado para soportar.

Bueno, no de las que estaba preparado, siendo muy exactos. Pero si de las que tenía paciencia para soportar. Regularmente, acostumbraba llamar la atención por el Quidditch o por su atractivo físico, o tal vez incluso por ser hijo de Harry Potter, y una que otra vez por algo bueno que hubiere hecho por el bien del colegio.

Porque, aunque James no deseara presumir de nada, a él todo el mundo le quería. Casi todo el mundo. Y ahí llegamos al nudo de una de las causas principales de su fatiga.

Azkarahi Hydra Lestrange. Azkarahi nunca le había caído bien a James por ser el prototipo viviente de arrogante _Slytheriana _que se cree genial por llevar solamente sangre de magos, lo que ellos llamaban 'Sangre pura', y cree que cualquiera que no comparta su estatus sanguíneo no merece su respeto. Y además porque estaba casi seguro de que esa chica compartía los macabros ideales de Lord Voldemort, si es que no era ya parte de los Mortífagos.

La aversión de James por ella pareció llegar a los oídos de la damisela en cuestión, que, tan resentida como los anteriores de su línea sanguínea, pareció dispuesta a enseñarle a James qué es lo que le pasaba a la gente que se le oponía. Pero James nunca le hizo caso; vivía su vida, era perseguido por las chicas, se hacia el odioso pero terminaba recibiéndolas, se aguantaba de buena gana las críticas de su madre respecto a sus malas notas, jugaba Quidditch, se metía en líos si era necesario y se saltaba las normas tantas veces como huesos tenía en el cuerpo.

En consecuencia, ella lo odiaba. Y él la odiaba a ella. Todos felices.

Y, como ya había dicho, todo el mundo quería a James. Excepto ella. Ella era la única persona que conocía que no le apreciaba. Y solo por eso, además de desagradable, era extraña.

Pero a James nunca le había importado. Un Slytherin mas, uno menos ¿Qué importa? Era una estúpida. Seguía viviendo su vida. Su problema se complicó el día en que intento, sin demasiada suerte, exigirle a Lestrange cierto respeto por parte de ella y su secta medio Mortífaga a varita en puño, con lo que solo consiguió ser ridiculizado de un modo que muy seguramente perduraría en la historia de Hogwarts.

James era muy valiente, pero muy testarudo. De haber sido más listo, se habría dado cuenta que su método, o cualquier otro que hubiese podido emplear, estaba mal. Porque a Azkarahi Lestrange nadie que no fuese ella misma podía exigirle respeto. Era totalmente asqueroso, al igual que ella misma y su maldita obsesión con la sangre.

Con su ridículo, quedaba poca gente que pareciera conocerlo más que para decirle que no sabía defenderse; solo Gryffindor seguía comportándose como de costumbre, aunque no faltaba el que lo miraba mal; los entendía, después de todo Slytherin creía que podía dominarlos ahora que su principal figura le había ganado. Había que reconocer que casi todo Hufflepuff y un cuarto de Ravenclaw parecían querer callar respecto al tema, pero la otra gran parte de Ravenclaw, el otro resto de Hufflepuff y todo Slytherin estaba abriéndose en burlas hacia él. Sobraba decir que nadie admitía quererlo o que le cayera bien.

Pero ese era el menos importante de sus problemas. Los abuelos de Rose eran _muggles_, los conocía, había visitado su casa y hasta se podía decir que los quería estirando un poco el chicle. Podría haberles preguntado a ellos, pero no; James, en un alarde de sabiduría, había tomado Estudios Muggle como asignatura optativa ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Ni idea. Lo que sabía es que la odiaba. Odiaba Estudios Muggle con toda su alma, y el que estuviera reprobando era la comprobación de aquello.

No le preocupaba aprobar, dado que aquella asignatura le importaba una mierda, sino llegar a casa en vacaciones y plantarle la cara de idiota a su madre, que había cedido bastante dejándolo jugar Quidditch ese año si subía las calificaciones que tenía casi reprobadas, que eran varias en ese entonces.

Por lo mucho que quería a su mamá decidió concienzudamente no faltar a la promesa que le había hecho y era una meta que estaba conseguida; parecía que las TIMO's de ese año no serían tan malas como habría cabido esperar el año anterior, porque en cuatro meses de quinto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sus calificaciones, que el año pasado solo podían definirse como asquerosas, alcanzaban un rango de relativamente bueno, superando incluso el 'Aceptable' que tenía como propósito mental.

Hasta le había pedido ayuda a la Tía Hermione con Runas Antiguas en vacaciones de Navidad para cumplir su promesa y para, dicho sea de paso, poder seguir jugando Quidditch.

Dedicarse, de momento, exclusivamente al estudio, la ayuda de Rose con tácticas para estudiar y una rutina absolutamente constante y aburrida para que nunca se le olvidara nada le había funcionado perfectamente, excepto con la odiosa asignatura Estudios Muggle. De algún modo, no conseguía que se le adhiriera a la cabeza el funcionamiento de un automóvil o el mecanismo de un extraño aparato llamado Teléfono. Lo había visto en casa de los abuelos de Rose, pero no lo entendía. Que monerías se inventaban los _muggles_.

No había casi nadie en clases de Estudios Muggle, porque era la asignatura más mierda que se impartiera bajo los techos de Hogwarts. Había menos gente aun que conociera dentro la población general de la clase; lo habían dejado a su suerte porque nadie de su familia quería estudiar a los Muggles si tenían primos con abuelos muggles a los que podrían ver en cualquier momento. Solo estaba… 'Dominique', recordó James. Hace una semana, Dominique era una compañía, pero ahora eso significaba que, al menos en esa clase, estaba totalmente solo.

Azkarahi Lestrange también estaba en clase. La verdad era que la primera vez que entró a la a clase le había sorprendido encontrar a una fanática de la sangre en una clase en la que estudias la vida de los _muggles_, a los que esa chica, por motivos obvios, consideraba mucho menores incluso que los ácaros de polvo que rondan las aulas vacías. Al principio, pensó que, tal como él mismo, lo había hecho para alardear.

Pero no; se limitaba a poner atención, escribir, tomar apuntes, tenía buenas notas (Esto, James, lo rememoró con una certera punzada de envidia) y la profesora parecía quererla, y, al menos dentro del aula, jamás le había oído a Azkarahi Lestrange un comentario fanático. Parecía interesarle la clase realmente, y era uno de los pocos momentos en los que olvidaba cuánto la odiaba y se limitaba a mirarla toda la clase con interés, intentando descubrir que es lo que le interesa a ella tanto siendo una loca devota de la sangre mágica.

Era lo que más hacia dentro de la clase.

Supuso que Dominique estaría ahora con ella en clase, alabándola y poniéndole cetro como todos los demás, pero refrenó la idea. Lo que le faltaba era pensar en la Traición de Dominique.

Aunque si habían idiotas de Slytherin, e incluso una vez un Ravenclaw había comenzado con comentarios fanáticos ridículos, a lo que había contestado siempre James, o una vez Drew Finnigan: 'Si no te interesan los muggles ¿Para qué estás aquí?'. Siempre se quedaban con la boca cerrada, y era un placer que Drew y él se tomaban siempre; dejar a los fanáticos con la boca cerrada. Drew era su mejor amigo, si es que realmente tenía un amigo, pero aun así no contaba como compañía en Estudios Muggles porque dormía toda la clase.

Así que observaba a Azkarahi Lestrange, y cómo, momentáneamente, ella se transformaba en una estudiante con interés por los muggles más, y dejaba su fanatismo por la sangre pura justo en la puerta del aula.

En la clase eran tan pocos de quinto que, de haber sido solo de ese curso, el aula hubiera quedado prácticamente vacía, lo mismo que si hubiesen quedado solamente de una casa. Esa era la única clase en a que James se mezclaba con la mayoría de los cursos, y con gente de las cuatro casas.

Eso explicaba que la última vez que tuvieron que trabajar en grupo para una tarea para la señorita Warner, la ocurrente profesora de Estudios Muggles, James acabo en un grupo con el genio de Driu, el apodo que Drew se ganó en primero por no pronunciar claramente su nombre en primer año; Edward Longbottom, el hijo del profesor Longbottom que iba en su mismo año, pero en Hufflepuff; la increíblemente pedante Penelope McLaggen, de séptimo, Cedric Corner, un chico de Ravenclaw de cuarto; y Jonathan Boot, un compañero de Cedric.

Agradeció al cielo que el segundo grupo fuese 'Weasley, Eagle, Mellight, Cleveland y Lestrange', en el que estuvo a punto de entrar por los pelos. Dominique contó que se la había pasado fatal con aquel grupo, que estaba compuesto de un montón de locos solo sangre y de, nada más y nada menos, que la mismísima reina de Slytherin. Entonces, Dominique dijo que no podía soportarla, pero seguro mentía, y los hechos lo demostraron.

Abraham el Bulgaro Mellight, el cazador de Slytherin, era un poco más soportable que la propia Lestrange, pero no mucho; era tan burlón y desagradable como ella, y su alto ego por el que lo buscaran más chicas de lo razonable era inaguantable.

Quio Eagle, el chico de sangre mestiza de Ravenclaw, no era mejor pronóstico que los Slytherin. A pesar de ser mestizo, era de los que despotricaban más que nadie respecto de los Sangre Sucia, e incluso criticaba a los mismos mestizos, y lo horrible que suponía incluirlos dentro de la comunidad mágica como iguales, como si ellos fuesen normales. 'Incluimos a escoria de polvo muggle a nuestra limitada comunidad', había dicho un día en clase.

Pero no había tenido tiempo de contestar, porque Driu se había adelantado, ''Si no te gustan los muggles, explícame qué haces sentado en esta clase''. Por supuesto, se había callado, pero Eagle la había tomado con Drew desde entonces, y se refugiaba siempre bajo el amparo de la túnica de la reina serpiente siempre que tenía algún problema con Drew. Resultaba sumamente cómico dado que Eagle era Ravenclaw.

De Jason Cleveland, el de cuarto de Hufflepuff no sabía mucho, solo lo suficiente, justo y necesario como para saber que, sin lugar a dudas, fue el mejor de ese grupo; le simpatizaba a Lucy, Lorcan y Lysander, así que debía ser… Agradable.

Y Dom. Normalmente ella hubiese sido la mejor de ese grupo, la hubiese preferido notablemente. Pero… ''Pero ella nos traicionó', volvió a recordar James, más por masoquismo que por temor a olvidarlo; no se le había borrado de la mente en ningún momento desde que había sucedido, 'No, me traicionó a mí'.

Alguien lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La estridente risa de Roxanne y el resoplido de alguien que solo podía ser Derek Jordan entraron por el retrato de la Sala Común; James los vio aparecer unos segundos después, abrazados y dando tumbos desequilibrados. James, que estaba repantigado en un sofá, se echó aún más sin prestarles atención. Se giró hacia la chimenea, que estaba apagada para no hacerlos morir de calor, y se limitó a mirar el hueco lleno de hollín que quedaba en reemplazo de las llamas.

-¡Dee Dee! –Chilló Roxanne, y el sonido que se produjo después le hizo suponer a James que ambos se habían caído (O sentado, eso no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta) en un sofá. James se rio entre dientes; 'Dee Dee'.

Comprendía que Roxanne muy enamorada estuviese, pero llamar Dee Dee a Derek era algo que no puedes hacer por muy enamorado que estés, aunque a Derek no parecía molestarle. Lo malo de haberse reído era que habían reparado en su presencia.

-¿Jameh? –Le pregunto la voz de Derek, con un matiz divertido; Drew no era el único que dijo mal su nombre en primer año y terminaron apodando. Por desgracia, en vez de 'James', habían oído 'Jameh'. Driu era mucho mejor.

James se dio la vuelta para mirar a Derek y Roxanne, sonriéndoles con socarronería; estaban sentados en un sofá amplio, en un enredo de cuerpos, manos, brazos y piernas en el que resultaba difícil dictaminar si alguno de los dos tenía un brazo o una pierna de sobra. Tenían las manos (No sabía cuál era la izquierda o la derecha de cada uno, así que James no sabría decir cuales eran) enlazadas sobre el costado izquierdo del estómago de Roxanne, que parecía ser uno de los espacios más amplios que quedaban libres del enjambre de extremidades en el que estaban sumergidos.

Ambos se miraban empalagosamente, tan empalagosamente que para James resultaba tan asqueroso como alarmante. Sintió el impulso de llevarlos a la enfermería a comprobar si estaban bien, pero decidió que Roxanne se enojaría, y lo último que James quería soportar era una rabieta de Rox; además, no valía la pena gastar caminatas solo para saber si alguno de los dos había bebido algo por accidente.

Si querían empalagosear, allá ellos.

-¿Ustedes no tenéis tarea, o qué mierda? –Les espetó a Roxanne y Derek con dureza, esperando que ellos no se enojaran o lo consideraran 'maleducado'.

-Que tú seas un idiota insensible no significa que el resto de nosotros no podamos enamorarnos-Farfulló Derek, que intentaba, a duras penas, acomodar el hombro en una posición más cómoda.

James, que tenía una vista más panorámica del enredo, se fijó que era imposible que pudiera acomodarse; la cabeza de Roxanne lo aplastaba demasiado como para darle la libertad al hombro de Derek de moverse.

-De adónde llegó el sensible- Masculló James por lo bajo, y miró la hora; tenía clase dentro de 20 minutos. Pero ¿Por qué no saltársela? Aunque, para eso, primero necesitaba a Drew.

Pero no; le había prometido algo a su madre, y si de algo estaba seguro es de que no pensaba fallarle.

Se levantó y se colgó la mochila al hombro con despreocupación, caminando hacia el agujero del retrato no sin cierto enfado por tener que arrastrarse a clases sin querer hacerlo, molesto, sobre todo, porque el que lo había obligado esta vez había sido nada más y nada menos que él mismo.

Antes de que consiguiera abrir el agujero para salir, alguien interrumpió su camino, casi chocándose de frente con Rose, que venía con los brazos cargados hasta el tope de libros, que probablemente en total pesaban muchísimo más que ella, y en pila ordenada probablemente también serían mucho más altos.

A James le bajó el cariño fraternal que sentía por su prima, y la preocupación de que terminara asesinando a alguien si su precario equilibrio fallaba y Rose se tropezara con todos esos libros. Se adelantó un poco y logró aparecer en el campo visual de la pelirroja; lo sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo dentro de lo enojado que estaba.

-¿Te ayudo? –Sugirió, en un tono que a James le pareció acertadamente amistoso.

Rose frunció las cejas como si de repente se hubiese encontrado un conejo donde debía haber un dragón, e hizo una mueca que parecía ser meramente para ella misma, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, gracias- James estiró los brazos y Rose le puso la mitad de los libros que llevaba en ellos; 'Joder, ¿Cómo diablos lleva Rose estos dos mil toneles de mierda en esos brazos tan escuálidos?' Fue lo primero que atinó a pensar el cargado James- Jamie, ¿Por qué llevas la mochila colgada?

-Porque tengo clases, ¿No es obvio? – James hubiese querido que ella viera su expresión confundida, porque realmente era la pregunta más estúpida que le había oído a Rose en toda su vida.

Ella se limitó a soltar una risita burlona en respuesta y a sacudirse el cabello pelirrojo de modo que tapara la expresión de su rostro a la vista de su primo mayor.

-¿Qué pasa? –Insistió James, absolutamente perplejo con la actitud de Rose.

-James…

-¿Qué?

-… ¿Por qué tienes clases un domingo? – Preguntó Rose en un tono que pretendía ser serio, pero que no era más que un tono con diversión contenida. Soltó otra carcajada y, de algún modo, se las arregló para dejar una mano libre y darle a James una palmadita en la espalda.

Derek y Roxanne también habían comenzado a reírse también, y James, que se había enfurruñado todavía más porque Rose lo había dejado en ridículo, dejó los libros que llevaba bruscamente sobre la mesa. No hizo más que lograr que a Rose le diese semejante ataque de risa que se le resbalaron los libros de los brazos, que se esparcieron por el suelo y por la mesa. Apenas se le quedó uno en los brazos, y la coronilla de la cabeza de Rose estaba apoyada contra el lomo, tan muerta de la risa que probablemente estaba por soltar saliva.

No habían pasado dos minutos después de la llegada de Rose cuando Albus cruzó el orificio del retrato acompañado por Lily y su esplendoroso y oscuro decorado facial. Lily, como casi siempre esas últimas semanas, estaba de malhumor, pero Albus salió corriendo hacia Rose, que seguía riéndose como posesa, seguramente para saber qué había pasado.

-James quería ir a clases ahora, y, por si no sabes qué día es igual que él, estamos a domingo –Se le adelantó Roxanne desde su sofá, a lo que Albus también comenzó a reírse como Rose. James rodó los ojos y comenzó a dar puntapiés con el zapato en el suelo.

Luego del puntapié ochenta y cuatro, Albus se calmó y consiguió calmar a Rose, que comenzó a arreglarse las marañas que le habían quedado en el cabello, aún sin poder contener la sonrisa. Albus también sonreía.

-Yo venía a buscarte, James –Le contestó Albus, en tono sosegado, pero a James no se le escapó que ordenaba y les sonreía a los libros de Rose, que habían quedado esparcidos; también evitaba mirar a su hermano mayor directo a los ojos, probablemente evitando un nuevo ataque de risa- Drew y yo estábamos abajo, en los jardines; hace un calor que arde aquí adentro y afuera hay un bonito día.

Rose había desaparecido por la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas con todos sus libros.

-¿Estabas con Drew? –Se extrañó James. Regularmente, Albus no frecuentaba a sus amigos; era más, parecía pasarse la vida solamente con Rose.

-Me lo encontré abajo y me preguntó dónde estabas, le contesté que no sabía y me dijo si quería quedarme con él un rato –Albus se encogió de hombros, y James entendió que no le daba demasiada importancia.

En ese momento, Rose volvió, hecha una bala hacia abajo por el dormitorio de las chicas. Al parecer también había oído la propuesta de bajar, y la gruesa capa de sudor de su frente confirmaba que también quería, y necesitaba con urgencia, bajar a los jardines. Albus se volteó hacia ella casi maquinalmente.

-¿Quieres venir, Rosie? –Albus sonrió de oreja a oreja y le tendió la mano.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la mano que Albus le tendía.

-Por supuesto.

James se había quedado pasmado; sabía que Albus y Rose regularmente iban de acá para allá juntos a todos lados, pero nunca había sido testigo de eso. Los miraba con las cejas fruncidas y los labios entreabiertos, como si no procesara del todo lo que acababa de ver.

Albus chasqueó los dedos de la mano que llevaba libre delante de los ojos de James. Sus ojos verdes denotaban una extraña impaciencia.

-¿Vienes, señor demoroso?

James se descolgó la mochila del hombro y se tomó el tiempo de esconderla prolijamente dentro de un sofá desvencijado que tenía un truco oculto por la parte de atrás. Se enganchó los pulgares en los bolsillos del uniforme, miró a Albus y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos.


End file.
